Winter's Chill
by Dante1444
Summary: After a battle Inuyasha is forced to spend the winter with one time enemy and sometimes rival, Kouga.  Needless to say, things get interesting when body heat is the only way to stay warm in the mountains.
1. Waking Up

Okay everyone. The polls have closed and the emails save. Counting up the results from 4 different sources has resulted in very close race. And the winner is **Winter's Chill**. It neck and neck for awhile. I almost started writing For the Alliance because it had such an early lead but in the end it lost by just 2 votes. So here's the first chapter and I'll have the second one on it's way soon. Please read and review.

Chapter 1 Waking Up

A harsh wind blew over the Northern area of what would one day be known as Honshu, Japan. It carried a bitter cold. One far worse than any mortal could remember in living memory.

It relentlessly swept it's way over both the barren and tree covered mountains alike. Driving even the most sturdy beasts to the lower lands to where they instinctively knew warmer weather lay. Only a few being were brave and/or foolish enough to remain in the high peaks. Amongst these were the Ookami no Youkai; the wolf-demons. They viciously fought to defend their territories and would utterly refuse to surrender them to something as common as the weather.

But more than just the wind that was coming and it would not be stopped or delayed.

"I...can't...move." Inuyasha thought as his consciousness floated through a sea of emptiness. For a brief moment, the white-haired hanyou wondered if he were still asleep. But he dismissed the idea immediately. First of all, he couldn't remember actually falling asleep and second, thought he may not be able to feel his body, his demonic senses were still feeding him information about the world around him.

They told Inuyasha that he was in a dark, enclosed space. It was cold...and a little damp; a cave? Despite the obvious perilousness of his situation, the hanyou had to marvel at his own abilities. He couldn't see or touch, and yet his remaining senses were clearly trying to make up for their lose.

He could almost perceive his surroundings in his mind. Taste the hot water from the underground wells and feel the cold walls chilling his blood. It was beyond anything he had experienced before.

Just then, the Inu-demon realized something else. He wasn't alone.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Came a high shrill voice that was so loud to Inuyasha's ears that it broke his concentration and the rest of the world vanished.

Shippo continued to call for the young mortal girl until she and a sizable group came running to the small cave that housed her wounded husband.

"Shippo, what's wrong?" Miroku asked as Kagome marched passed the small kitsune to kneel beside Inuyasha.

"I think he's awake now" He answered. "His breathing is faster."

Kagome pulled the furs that covered the hanyou's bare chest and bandaged stomach. She then pressed her ears against his breast and heard a strong, rapidly beating heart. She sat back and looked up at the person standing in front of her. "I think he's right."

Kouga, the wolf-prince, bent down and breathed in deeply. "Yeah, me too. I'll get the potion." He turned to go but paused. "If he is awake, Inuyasha will be able to hear us. And he probably doesn't remember how he ended up like this."

The priestess watched the youkai until he turned a corner and headed toward his den's main living area. Turning her head, she gazed into Inuyasha's eyes, which stared unfocused at the cave's ceiling.

"I...I'm not sure how much you member." She began. "but I'll do my best to tell you everything that happened."

"We were spending a few days with Kouga. We wanted to see how he was since we hadn't had any news since before Naraku was killed..."

**That Afternoon**

Kagome wiped a small bead of sweat from her brow after having deposited the bundle of wood she had been carrying into a large wagon. Even in the cool air of the northern mountains, collecting firewood was exhausting work. She hadn't even meant to volunteer for the job. But when a group of small wolf-pups had crowded around her and begged for help, she couldn't say no to such cute kids.

She looked out over the small valley; watching the ookaimi youkai work. They were scattered all across the landscape, gather food and provisions. She shivered when a cold wind blew around her; it seemed to find every opening in her robes, stealing her warmth away. Kagome could understand why Kouga's pack was working so hard to prepare winter. By her estimates, it was barely even November and if it was this cold now...

Kagome paused in the middle of her thoughts. An icy feeling, that had nothing to do with the weather, had suddenly taken hold of her heart. Such a feeling could only mean one thing. Someone or something with malicious intentions was nearby.

Stepping back behind the wagon where she had left her bow, she quickly retrieved the weapon and her quiver of arrows. Cautiously she made her way towards what she concluded was the source of the ominous aura. But all she saw as one of the wolf children standing directly in front of a tree; low hanging branches surrounded the small boy.

"Hey there." Kagome said putting a cheerful tone in her voice. "Is everything okay?"

It wasn't until she was almost standing over him that she realized that the branches weren't hanging limply around the youth. They were coiled tightly around his body; holding him like a puppet.

Had the young ningen been any other human, she probably wouldn't have survived the next few seconds. But fighting demons had horned her survival skills. As the branches around her sprang to life and reach for her, Kagome instantly grabbed the small pup and pulled him free. Then diving to the ground she rolled away from the tree until she was sure they were a safe distance.

Rising to one knee she drew an arrow, aimed and released. The holy arrow struck the tree dead center and...nothing.

No purifying light, no scream of pain...no indication that the she had struck anything other than a plain old tree.

"Kagome-nee-san!"

Kagome turned and saw two of Kouga's most trusted companions running towards her; Ginta and Hakkaku.

"You two." She said with surprise as the pair skidded to a halt.

"Did the branches touch you?" Hakkaku said, looking the human over. "Did any part of the tree-?"

"No." She replied. "But the branches were wrapped tightly around him." Kagome indicated the small boy in her arms.

The spiky-haired demon carefully took the pup. "I have to get him back to the den." And he took off at a full sprint.

The priestess drew another arrow, she could still sense evil nearby. "I hit the tree once but nothing happened." She whispered.

"It probably jumped to a different one then." Ginta answered, his body tensed as if expecting an attack at any moment.

"It?" Kagome asked.

"A forest-worm. Latches onto a tree or bush and uses it to capture its prey. They usually go for birds, rabbits, and other small animals. But this one has gotten a taste for other demons. The pack has been trying to kill it for longer than I've been alive but it has always gotten away. It likes to drink the blood of our young." The wolf paced around in a circle. "It must be starving. It runs when fully grown demons show up."

Kagome started to circle as well; they were literally surrounded by trees. "It's still here but I can't tell where. We need help."

"Hakkaku will tell Kouga and he'll come." Ginta replied but Kagome had already taken a deep breath. And cupping her hands in front of her mouth, she cried.

"INNNNUUUYYYYAAASHA!"

It took less than five heartbeats before she saw a familiar read and white blur rushing towards her.

"Kagome!" The half-demon said as he landed in front of her, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword. "What's-!"

"A youkai that possesses trees and drinks blood." She filled him in quickly. "And it can paralyze you with its touch."

Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga and began looking around; his ears twitching back and forth. "Gather all the wolf-brats together and get outta here. I'll hunt this thing down."

With that he jumped away.

"Be careful." Kagome whispered after him, knowing that Inuyasha would hear her.

Slowly, cautiously, Kagome and Ginta collected the children. They huddled together as far from any tree as they could get while still trying to get to the den.

"Big sister?" One of the pups tugged on Kagome's robes. "Are we going to die?"

"No, we're not going to die." And she put on a determined expression. "That monster is."

Where was Inuyasha? She wondered. There hadn't been any shouting or sounds of battle and Kagome was starting to get really worried. Then motion in the corner of her vision made her pause but she relaxed when she saw nothing more than leaves fluttering to the ground. **Probably knocked loose by the wind...wait the wind wasn't blowing anymore so why? **

Kagome spun around and saw a massive tree bending it's large body towards them.

She released her arrow but missed the trunk, instead it flew harmlessly into the tangled mess of limbs and out through the trees canopy.

Several of the branches shot straight down at the group; attempting to impale as many of them as possible. Kagome attempted to pull another arrow but she knew there wasn't time. At the last moment she was roughly shoved aside and then came the sickly sound of flesh being ripped into.

Inuyasha had come from nowhere and while he managed to sever most of the branches, many of them had stabbed into his stomach and chest.

Almost immediately the hanyou felt the affects of the poison. His considerable strength was sapped away and his hold on his sword slackened.

The tree started to glow crimson as it fed. It made a creaking, withering sound. It was laughing.

Then Inuyasha saw it. A dark purple form buried in the tree's bark; it visibly pulsed with power as he was drained. The demon was right in front of him!

With his last ounce of strength, Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tessaiga and flung it as hard as he could at his target.

**Now**

"You hit it." Kagome said, concluding her story. "Split it in half and saved us all."

"Just like you always do." Came a voice from the cave's archway.

Kagome turned and there was Kouga. In his hands he held a large basin and a much smaller cup. The contents of both steamed in the cool air.

"We brought you back to Kouga's den because they have the cure to the toxin the forest-worm pumped into you." The young human said to her husband. "In a few days you will be able to move again."

"At least we hope so." Kouga added putting his load down next to the hanyou's body. "When that worm died, it filled you with much poison it seeped out of your wounds. It may take longer for you to recover."

Kagome gave the ookami a 'you didn't have to tell him THAT' look before she spoke. "I'm going to need to bathe your body with the antidote and then you have to drink the potion."

She was about to pull the furry blanket that covered Inuyasha's nude body when she paused and glanced up at Kouga; who was looking back at her expectantly.

Unsure if Inuyasha would be comfortable having Kouga see him both nude and helpless, Kagome asked the wolf for some privacy.

Kouga, however, dropped to his knees and gently removed the blanket. "You're going to need me here. This poison fights back, trust me."

Seeing the determination and seriousness in his eyes, Kagome nodded and with a cloth she began bathing her love.

Inuyasha was mortified. Not only Kouga watching him being treated by an infant but he also helped Kagome reach every part of his body. The fleabag had even carefully rolled him over so Kagome could get to his back side.

The make matters worse, the antidote was 'working'. Instead of being completely numb, it felt like thousands of fire-ants were biting into his skin. And the liquid dripped onto his wounded torso, his body clinched so tightly he thought he was being ripped in two.

"Okay." Kagome said as she picked-up the smaller cup. "Now the potion." Placing the cup to her lips she poured the entire elixir into her mouth. She pressed her lips against Inuyasha's and pushed them open, letting the liquid pass into his mouth. Then Kagome firmly massaged his neck until his throat contracted and he swallowed the potion.

For a moment it sat in his stomach, then a cramp and another. Next Inuyasha's limbs began to twitch, then jerk uncontrollably. The hanyou's hands flew to his throat and Kagome watched in dawning horror as his sharp claws pierced the pale skin.

"No!" she shouted and grabbing his arms unsuccessfully tried to pull them away. But she was knocked aside and Kouga leaped onto Inuyasha, holding him still. The wolf-demon managed to break the hanyou's strangle hold on his own neck before too much damage had been done.

He placed them over Inuyasha's head and threw all his weight into keeping them there. "Told you..." Kouga grunted, straining against the inu's strength. "The poison...fights back, first dose is always the worse."

Inuyasha, for his part, was hardly aware that his own body was literally trying to kill him. He did try to stop himself from thrashing about but it was hard to focus on even doing that much when it felt like his body was on fire. His muscles seared and his blood boiled as the potion burned away the poison. And instead of the caves cool air, his lungs were filled with lava. Inuyasha was sure that his hammering heart was going to explode.

Slowly, over what seemed like days, his body grew still and the numbness returned. Inuyasha could still hear Kouga and Kagome speaking but they sounded so far away. It was harder and harder to concentrate on what they were saying.

"He'll rest now." Kouga said while Kagome tended to the wounds on her husband's neck.

"Will he be able to move by tomorrow?" She asked. "If not, we can use Kirara to take him ho-."

"No." Kouga cut her off. "We can't move him for at least two more days. If we do, we risk keeping Inuyasha like this until his body finally gives out. That's why I jumped on top of him. Too much movement will allow the poison to do permanent damage. He'll never recover."

The wolf prince place a hand on Inuyasha's eyes and closed them. "He'll wake up some time tomorrow. It's best to let him sleep now."

"I'm staying with him." Kagome said settling down next to her mate. She heard Kouga depart but didn't bother to watch him go. The young human pressed up against Inuyasha, wondering if he was actually asleep. Or if he was struggling inside his own mind, desperately trying to be heard.

She hoped he was sleeping.

Well here was the first chapter. Just setting the stage for what's to come. No idea how long this story is going to be but I've got the ending in mind so it's all just a matter of getting there. And for all of those who are wondering, Kouga will be in the dominant position...most of the time I think.

PS- If you are reading this on this will probably be the only chapter since they don't want explicit material on their website anymore. Go to y-gallery or adultfanfiction.

See ya

D_


	2. All ALone in a Crowded Den

All Alone in a Crowded Den

The first thing Inuyasha became aware of when he awoke the next morning was how cold he felt. This both relieved and worried him. It meant that although he still couldn't move, his body was able to at least feel again.

This also meant that he could feel that Kagome wasn't laying next to him anymore. Where was she? How long had he been asleep?

Then he heard them. The screams. Well, not screams; they were more like angry yelling that were echoing off the walls so much they were overlapping.

"No, I can't just leave him here!"

"You don't have a choice. Moving him now could kill-"

"I could stay-"

"You wouldn't last the first night. Kagome, even the strongest demons will barely survive this. Three turns of the moon, maybe four and it will be safe to come back...I'm sorry but it has to be this way."

The shouting stopped after that and when the young mortal girl didn't respond right away, Inuyasha's worry increased. What were they talking about?

A flicker of light waved across the ceiling and for the first time the hanyou realized that his eyes were open. A moment later, Kagome appeared. Over he usual priestess robes she wore a cover of fur and when she breathed thick puffs of white air floated around her face before vanishing. **Was it really that cold?** Inuyasha thought to himself.

"I...I don't have much time." Kagome said as she knelt beside him. "I don't even know if you're awake but I can't just leave without saying good-bye."

**Good-bye?** Inuyasha repeated the words in his head. Why was she leaving?

"There's too much to explain." Kagome continued, oblivious to her husbands growing distress. "But I can't stay and you can't leave with me. Just..." She pause wiping tears from her eyes. "Just stay safe and come back to me when you can."

She bent down and kissed Inuyasha. And the hanyou, summoning every ounce of will, tried to force his body to respond in some way. Move a finger, moan, grunt, anything; he demanded of his body. He had to let Kagome know that he heard her. To indicate that he wanted to go with her.

But nothing happened. His body remained so limp he might as well have been dead.

"Kagome-sama." Miroku's voice rang out in the distance.

"Just a few more moments, please." Kagome pleaded.

"It has to be now." The monk answered without hesitation. "The sun will be setting soon and the storm is getting worse."

She gave Inuyasha one final embrace and then dashed out of the small room as fast as she could. Kagome knew that if she paused, if she looked back, the others would be fighting her all the way back to the village.

Inuyasha, of course, remained motionless. He couldn't believe this was happening. Stuck here...with Kouga and his pack. No way was he going to accept this. The instant he could move under his own power, he'd head to the village. Cold weather be damned. Inuyasha had spent nearly a century on his own before being bound to the sacred tree. A little chill wouldn't stop him.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how long he lay there. He could only see the reflected light (probably from a fire or torch) which danced across the cave walls whenever the wind blew. The need to know what was going on outside weighed heavily and he tried to extend his senses like he had done yesterday when the entire world just fed him everything he wanted to know. Problem was that he had no idea how he'd managed it the first time.

He tried to quiet his mind and focus on the ever present air as it caressed him and enter his nose. Sounds carried on the wind started becoming more sharp and defined. Then as the currents moved down the rocky tunnel, the half-demon followed. He could somehow picture what the corridor looked like; where every cold stone and rock lay along the path. It was like being able to see and feel without actually doing either. How was...

"Inuyasha?"

Kouga's voice shattered Inuyasha's concentration and he found himself 'back' in his body. **Damn fleabag.** The hanyou cursed. He'd almost had it.

A shadow darkened the room and a moment later the wolf-prince appeared in Inuyasha's field of vision.

He looked different. Instead of his customary armor and shoulder-pads, Kouga now garbed in coat of thick furs around his upper body; as well as a furry cloak which went down almost to his feet. He still had his kilt wrapped around his middle but had added leggings so that nearly every inch of his body was covered.

"Kagome and the other humans made it down before the mountain passes closed. They're safe." He pulled the cloak from his shoulders, tossed it aside and sat down next to Inuyasha. "There is so much that I have to tell you, so much that you need to know. But my pack need to be prepared and every moment I spent here is one less that I'll have to help them. But there will be time later, when the poison is gone and everything is ready. Just trust me until then."

Kouga gave Inuyasha an apologetic look before speaking again. "But right now, I have to do somethin and I know you are not going to like any of it. And just so you know I'm not doing it because I'm trying to torture you or anything like that. It's gotta be done so just endure it."

Kouga then uncovered a small wooden tray that Inuyasha hadn't seen him bring in. Once uncovered a strong smell of cooked meat hit the hanyou's nose. His stomach tightened and growled with hunger.

"The potion won't be any good if your body gets too weak." Kouga explained. "So I brought you some food."

**Sure, I'll get right on that. Idiot, how am I supposed to eat if I can't move?** Inuyasha thought.

Kouga took one of the long strips of meat, bit into a large chunk of it ans started chewing. Then to Inuyasha's horror, the wolf bent down and kissed him.

Inuyasha would have screamed if he could. The wolf's tongue slid into his mouth and back towards his throat. It wasn't until the Inu tasted pork and felt Kouga massaging his throat that he realized he was being fed. Just as Kagome had done the previous day. Inuyasha's throat moved and the food disappeared, traveling down to his stomach.

Kouga pulled away (though he unconsciously licked his lips) and looked into the hanyou's expressionless eyes. "Yeah, yeah I know. You're going to kill me, right?" He could just imagine the colorful and creative curses Inuyasha was mentally throwing at him right now. "Look, Mu-er Inuyasha. You're not the first one I've had to do this to. That pup Kagome saved is getting the very same treatment from his mother or father. That forest-worm has been plaguing my people for a long time and every one of us has had to learn how to care for anyone lucky enough to be rescued."

Kouga put more of the meat into his mouth before speaking again. "There's no humiliation here, nothin like that. In fact, when you're healed you'll be surprised at how grateful we all are. But for now **and probably tomorrow but you don't need to know that** I'm going to feed you this food and then I'm going to give you the potion."

**Blasted, no good, couldn't even kill a worm, BASTARD! Don't you dare!** All of Inuyasha's rage and hurt burned at the wolf. Though at his core he wasn't sure why. Kouga wasn't responsible for him being hurt and needing to be fed in such a manner. Nor did he summon the supposed bad weather which sent Kagome away. Kouga was trying to help the only way he knew how. But Inuyasha needed someone to be angry at and since Shippou wasn't there, Kouga was the next best thing.

The alpha wolf kept on 'kissing' the paralyzed inu over and over. It got to the point where Inuyasha tasted more of Kouga than the pork, but eventually all of the food was eaten.

"Okay." Kouga said sitting back on his heels and again running his tongue over his lips; found the hanyou's scent every pleasing. "Mmm, now we just have to wait for the potion."

He had barely finished speaking when Ginta entered the room. "I just finished making it." He said holding out a small, steaming cup which Inuyasha guessed to be the same one he had seen the day before.

"Thanks." Kouga answered, taking the cup.

"Do you want me to stay?" Ginta asked. "If Inuyasha is as strong as you said he was yesterday, I could help hold him."

"Nah." The alpha replied. "I think he's going to have enough of a problem with doing it again...but stay outside. If I yell your name, come running."

He waited for Ginta to leave then pulled the blankets off Inuyasha. "I'll bet you're relieved that I don't have to bathe you like Kagome did yesterday." Kouga said, try to lighten the embarrassment the hanyou was probably feeling. Though he knew better than to say it out loud, as Kouga quickly surveyed Inuyasha's lean body, he didn't think there was any reason to be embarrassed.

The wolf slowly pulled Inuyasha's into a sitting positing and then sat down behind him. Once the nude hanyou was settled in his lap and resting against his chest, Kouga secured his legs tightly around Inuyasha's to keep them immobile.

"Here we go." He said, picking up the elixir and drinking it in one go. Locking lips again, he forced the cure down the inu's throat. Kouga didn't waste a heartbeat. The second all of the liquid passed to his friend the ookami wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's upper body. And then he pressed his forehead against Inuyasha's temple to hold it up against his shoulder.

The smaller demon wasn't going anywhere...at least that's what Kouga hoped.

The liquid burned on its way down and Inuyasha's heart began to race with anticipation. He waited...and waited. Nothing happened.

Kouga must have begun to wonder if Ginta had gotten the ingredients wrong because his muscles relaxed and he turned his head towards the cave's archway.

But the moment his grip lessened, all hell broke loose. Inuyasha's body convulsed and tried to wrench itself free. Kouga barely managed to hold on. Having been given nearly a full day to heal from the wounds he had received, the half-demon was much strong than it had been yesterday.

Kouga was thrown onto his back, knock the wind out of him and nearly making him let go. Then they started rolling on floor, ramming into the walls with enough force to kill any mortal. Kouga knew that if this kept up, the poison would overcome the potion and Inuyasha would remain stuck like this. He cried out.

"GINTA!"

A moment later not one but two demons fell on top of the runaway hanyou. Ginta went for the legs while Hakkaku helped Kouga bring the Inu's upper body under control.

"Hold...'em tight!" The alpha grunted. "Shouldn't be much... longer now."

He proved right. A few minutes later, the cure managed to burn off the last of the poison's control. One last dose was all that was needed to completely remove it from the half-demon.

Inuyasha felt like an entire castle had just been dropped onto him. His bones and muscles burned with every breath he took. He heard a long moaning noise and it took a minute for him to recognize his own voice. Hot tears also stung his eyes.

How mortifying. Not only was he naked and being held by Kouga AND his two useless friends, but now he own body was betraying him by showing the epitome of weakness.

"It's okay, Inuyasha." Hakkaku said before licking the hanyou's cheek. "I know how badly it hurts. I had to go through the same thing when I was a pup." He went to lick Inuyasha again but was prevented by Kouga.

"Don't do that." The youkai-prince said. "He doesn't know our ways yet. He may not like it."

Hakkaku couldn't comprehend why someone would take offense to a sign of affection but he obeyed his alpha.

Eventually Inuyasha's breathing eased and returned to his limp state. The wolves carefully placed him back on the cushion that served as his bed and covered him back up.

"Hakkaku, you watch over him; I'll relieve you at sunset." Kouga said. He headed towards his den's main gathering area, followed closely by Ginta. Kouga need to make sure that the structures his people were building were put together properly and finished by tonight. There would be no second chances after today. Tomorrow he was going to have to deal with an irate half-demon and the first assault of the Ice Bringer.

_The Next Day_

When Inuyasha opened his eyes the next morning, he was surprised to find that HE had actually opened his own eyes. He also didn't believe it and had to blink several times to make sure. Realizing that his body was once more under his control, the hanyou sat straight up...or at least he tried to. He'd just managed to lift his shoulders when searing pain racked across the muscles he was using.

Inuyasha fell back panting. Gritting his teeth he tried and failed again. And again, and again. Each time the the pain in his abdominal muscles increased and soon he couldn't even lift his head. Deciding to switch tactics, the inu rolled onto his stomach, pushed himself onto all fours and then managed to sit back on his heels. Looking around the cave he found that it was larger than he had originally thought. It was about the size of the home he and Kagome lived in. And in the far corner he saw his clothes, clean and mended; his sword resting on top of them.

It took far longer than usual to dress, his fingers refused to respond to their normal nimbleness. As fast as he could, Inuyasha made his way down the stone corridor to where he hoped to find the caves exit. Each step was agony but he had endured worse. He wouldn't be stopped from making it down from the mountains.

The tunnel opened up into the large area that sat just behind the waterfall which separated the wolf packs den from the outside world. All the ookami appeared to be rushing about, ignoring the hanyou. That was okay, Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to them either as he limped towards the exit.

He very nearly made it too. Until a shout from behind caused him to turn. Inuyasha put more spin in his turn than his body could currently handle and he would have fallen had Hakkaku not caught him.

"*Oof!* Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" The spiky-haired wolf asked steadying the hanyou.

Inuyasha tried to answer but his mouth worked about as well as the rest of him. Wrenching open his jaw locked it in place and forcing it shut shut jarred his teeth, which made his fangs stab into his gums. He was forced to speak with his jaw closed.

"Leeving...goin hom." He managed and tried to step away form the wolf.

"You can't!" Hakkaku said, the shock in his voice was unmistakeable. He grabbed the other male's arm and pulled him back.

Inuyasha would have none of that. He was able to push the wolf away but the effort felt like he had just ripped his own arm off. Stumbling as fast as he could towards the waterfall, he discovered that it had been frozen into a solid block of ice.

The only opening was a small crack near the cave wall and it was rapidly filling up with snow.

**Snow? It's can't be snowing already.** The hanyou thought. He brushed his worry aside and sliding past the frozen water, he climbed out. **Finally! Outsi-What the hell?**

He looked out at what a few days ago had been a mountain range half-way through its Autumn. Now, clouds were raining down sheets of ice and snow which obscured his vision. But from what he could make out, there was nothing but a frozen wasteland. No visible paths down the mountains, no signs of trees or life of any kind. No one could survive long in this.

A cold, raspy moan from behind caught the hanyou's attention. Inuyasha turned to look up the mountain and his eyes widened at the massive demon floating above him.

It was far larger than any youkai he'd ever seen. Bigger than Sesshoumaru in his true form or _Ryukotsusei; even his father's bones were dwarfed by this demon. It's face was little more than an elongated skull; complete with dark, empty eyesockets. And on its head was a crown of long, pointed icicles. Two skeletal hands gripped a pair of mountain peaks as if it were using them to try to pull itself free of the clouds that covered the rest of its body. _

_Inuyasha couldn't tell if the demon was even aware of his presence. But as it loomed over him, it opened its mouth as if to speak._

_Instead a blue mist flowed out and blew down the mountain so fast that it washed over Inuyasha before he could react. Suddenly, the Inu's lungs stopped working._

_He pitched forward into the snow, his insides had been flash-frozen. Every breath he drew seemed to stop in his throat. The cold and darkness enveloped him and he felt as though he were falling. He was going to die._

_Then just as fast as the cold had been, a blast of warm air hit his lungs. Then another and when the third came, Inuyasha's body and brain remembered how to function and tried to take over._

_He coughed and retched while struggling against the person laying on top of him. The hanyou tried to inhaling only to cough even more and this time he felt a familiar pair of lips against his own; blowing more hot air into him before withdrawing._

_"Damn it Mutt!" Kouga's angry voice drilled into Inuyasha's ears. He forced his eyes open and found the wolf inches from his face._

_"What were you thinking, going outside?" If I hadn't come out for you when I did it would've been too late." The wolf pulled Inuyasha to his feet but continued to hold him. "If you want to survive this winter, you'll do what I was, when I say."_

_The little light inside the cave suddenly dimmed and Kouga turned to stare at the ice covered entrance._

_"Sun down!" He bellowed so loudly that his voice echoed down the caves multiple tunnels and levels. "Everyone to your shelters right now!" He started dragging the hanyou further inside._

_Inuyasha, still trying to recover and still hobbled from the poison, couldn't do more than watch as pairs and small groups of wolves entered into what looked like furry huts. They weren't very tall but most looked wide enough to hold four or five adults. And there were enough of them to cover every flat surface in the cave's expansive commune area. _

_Surprised, he continued to watch until Kouga set him down next to a hut which sat alone on top of a large rock outcropping. It overlooked all the other shelters; the perfect spot for an alpha to be placed._

_"Get inside!" Kouga commanded. He looked down to make sure the rest of his pack was already safe and was pleased to see that the only ones that were left were Ginta and Hakkaku. The pair scrambled to the small furry dwelling that was just below Kouga's and quickly pulling off their heavy cloaks, they dove inside. Now all the wolf-prince had to do worry about was a single stubborn inu-youkai that was still handing in front of him, gripping his furs for support._

_"Whut...hap-ning?" the hanyou asked._

_"I'll tell you everything, just get inside." The wolf answered. He looked back at the frozen waterfall, almost all the light from the sun was gone._

_Not only could Inuyasha see the near panic on Kouga's face but his own instincts were screaming at him to do what the wolf was telling him to do. So with a growl of frustration, he pulled back the small flap at the base of the hut and crawled inside as best as he could. _

_If he was expecting a spacious interior, the hanyou was disappointed. Beyond the first layer was more and more layers of fur and other thick materials. It wasn't until he made it to the center that it opened up into a small living space; barely enough for two people laying side by side._

_….side by side..._

_Inuyasha instantly tried to back out, only to bump into something solid._

_"Hey!" Came Kouga's voice in the darkness. The wolf didn't even bother to stop, he just pushed his way onto Inuyasha's body. "Hurry up and get that stuff off."_

_When Inuyasha felt the wolf's hands pulling at his obi and realized that Kouga was trying to undress him, he instinctively brought up his arms to ward his 'attacker' off. His hands didn't meet fur or armor, but the bare skin of Kouga's stomach and chest. The wolf was naked._

_What came next was a short but epic struggled. Inuyasha trying to keep Kouga away from him long enough to escape. While Kouga pulled at the loose crimson colored clothing in an effort to strip it from the hanyou's lean form._

_Unfortunately for Inuyasha, his impaired motor-functions prevented any chance of success and he soon felt hot naked flesh pressed against his own._

_"Perv-t! Lemmme go!" Inuyasha continued to fight as Kouga's arms wrapped around his body and pulled them even closer. "I'll keel you fer dis!"_

_"Stop tryin to get away!" Kouga responded. "Need to...be touching! We need to warm this thing up before...oh no.."_

_It wasn't the sudden silence of the outside world that caused the two demons to pause in their struggle. It was the utter stillness. To their superhuman senses, it felt as though all life was holding its breath._

_Kouga managed to whisper "No, not yet." Then the cold came. What little warmth their brief fight had produced was swept away. And Inuyasha, who had still been trying to throw the wolf off of him, now found himself buried in Kouga's hard chest. His body having sought out the nearest source of heat._

_"So...cold. If I had known, I...ah!" The rest of the wolf's words caught in his throat along with the frigid air. He planted his face between Inuyasha's fuzzy ears and tried to keep his lower half warm by sawing his legs against the hanyou's._

_Inuyasha wanted to help but from either the cold or the poison, his legs remained locked in place. All he could do was remain as he was and shiver._

_While the minutes stretched on into hours, the little spark of heat created by their joined forms slowly grew and began to beat back some of the cold. But then another wave hit and this time the cold brought with it a bitter howl that was so loud Kouga was convinced the Ice Bringer was blasting its deadly breath right outside the cave._

_Thankfully it passed more quickly than the first and the wolf-prince soon rediscovered his voice._

_"That was too close." His voice sounded muffled as he spoke into Inuyasha's thick hair. "From now on, one of us is going...to have to be in here...well before sunset to warm it up. 'Cause it is only going to get colder."_

_"Vhut...is it?" Came Inuyasha's strained reply._

_"The demon? It's a...hold on a second."_

_And Inuyasha felt one of the wolf's cold hands leave his back. When he heard a rustling sound he pulled his head away from Kouga and opened his eyes. And he was surprised to see Kouga holding a green ball of fire in his hand. The hanyou nearly made a grab for it until he noticed that it produced no warmth at all._

_"Borrowed Kitsune magic." The youkai explained. "It doesn't burn, wouldn't want the shelters to catch fire, but at least we can see each other." He dropped the little sliver of flame next to them; it sat there giving off a dim glow but otherwise did nothing. "The giant demon you saw is one of the oldest of the demon-lords. If the ancient stories are true, it tried several times to cover the world in ice. And it nearly did until the other lords banded together and banished the Ice Bringer...to, well somewhere else. But if it can drive all life from the northern mountains then the banishment will be lifted and it will be unstoppable."_

_Another howl and another blast of cold halted the conversation but when it passed, Kouga continued._

_"Now every 300 winters the Ice Bringer comes back to either kill everything or drive us away but we-"_

_"Kill it!" Inuyasha interrupted. _

_Kouga shook his head. "We can't. Weren't you listening? It doesn't completely exist in our world, nothing will even cut it. And even if we could harm it, we wouldn't. It's a force of nature. Image what it would be like if winter ended forever. If all it was is a time when the days are shorter and the wind was a little cooler. Rivers and lakes would dry up, all the forests would whither and die."_

_Inuyasha let out what sounded like something between a growl and a moan of surrender._

_There's more for you to learn but it will have to be later." Kouga started rummaging through a small satchel. "Right now..."_

_His voice trailed off but the wolf pulled out a small bottle and Inuyasha's nose instantly toldhim what it was. The fucking potion._

_"It's the last one." Kouga promised, shaking it before placing it under his arm to melt the iced up liquid. He then rolled over and pulled the hanyou with him so that Inuyasha was laying under him._

_When Inuyasha forced his mouth open Kouga smiled but looked apologetic. "Sorry but it has to be much warmer in order to work. Close your mouth and try to relax."_

_Before the hanyou could do anything, the ookami popped the cork that sealed the bottle and poured it into his own mouth. He swirled the potion around until it was at least lukewarm, then moved to transfer it to the hanyou._

_At first Inuyasha jerked his head away and Kouga gave him a "We've already done this before so be a fucking man about this" look. Eventually their lips met and the potion (and a considerable amount of saliva) passed into the Inu's mouth. The smaller male swallowed __quickly rather than run the risk of gagging but the thought of spitting it back in Kouga's face made it go down easier._

_So let me know what you think of the update. Like I said, there's going to be some heavy breathing in the next chapter. Actually most of what's coming is going to be sex. I mean what else can I write about when all the of the characters are spending their waking hours trapped naked in small huts?_

_Later!_


	3. Getting to Know Your Family

Here's the latest update everyone. Let me know what you think and if you find any errors.

I do not own the Inuyasha world and I'm not making any money.

Getting to Know Your Family

There was of course the usual delay in the potion taking affect. As the cure began to circulate through his bloodstream, all Inuyasha could do was wait. That and try to ignore the parts of Kouga that were touching the parts of him that, in Inuyasha's opinion, should never be touching.

He was surprised that Kouga wasn't trying to hold him in place like he had the last two times but the ookami assured him that it wasn't necessary. He was right.

Instead of the burning pain and thrashing about that Inuyasha was expecting, a dull throb that increased with every beat of his heart spread throughout every corner of his body. Inuyasha hated it. Stinging or burning pain he had always been able to suppress. But a pulsing sensation that seemed to originate from a place so deep inside of him that he couldn't exactly tell where...the Inu never responded well.

His breathing became labored as the pain throbbed in his muscles and bones. No amount of relaxing or stillness helped; the blasts of cold only made it worse.

"I know." Kouga said softly. "I know it hurts. Hold on a little while longer and the sleeping draft I mixed in will take affect."

The wolf did his best to massage some of the pain away until Inuyasha's pained moans quieted and his breathing slowed. Kouga sighed and for the first time since this whole mess started, he relaxed. He rolled their two bodies into a more comfortable position and placed his hands between their stomachs. He winced as the heat stung his hands but they soon felt better.

He examined the hanyou's pale face in the dim light. Wondering how long it would take him to wake up and what Inuyasha would do when he did.

_3 hours later_

Inuyasha could feel the icy air prickling his skin and threatening to pull him out of such a nice sleep. He snuggled close to the only warmth he felt, not really caring about where it came from.

"Inuyasha? Are you awake?" Came a deep voice whispered in his ear.

"Mm...get lost wolf...I'll fight you to-morrow."

As Kouga's scent and awareness flooded into his brain, Inuyasha's head shot up so fast it smacked Kouga in the chin.

"Ow...well I guess this means you're all better." Kouga said moving his jaw from side to side.

Inuyasha took stock of his surroundings. He was on top of Kouga, his arms and legs resting on either side of the wolf. The space they inhabited seemed really small now. As if the furry 'walls' had closed in around them to keep it warmer.

"How are you feeling?" Kouga asked. "Any pain?"

Inuyasha brought his hand close to his face. He slowly tightened it into a fist and then relaxed it. He tried again; nothing. No pain at all, he was good as new.

Then Inuyasha paused, as if just becoming aware of something. He looked into Kouga's eyes and...

**Wham!**

The blow caught the unprepared ookami right across the face. He was blinding for a few moments but when his vision cleared Kouga was nose to nose with one angry Inu-youkai.

"What was that for?" He said through gritted teeth.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha repeated. "THIS is what that was for." And the hanyou lifted his body from Kouga's, revealing the wolf's hands cupping both their genitals.

"What is wrong with..." Inuyasha tried to draw air in but the moment he had pulled away from Kouga the hut's warmth had started to ebb away. And it was getting harder to breathe. The hanyou quickly dropped back down and he and Kouga started rubbing against each other.

"D-damn it all, Inu-yasha." Kouga stuttered. "You want to live? With all your limbs and fingers and toes still connected? Then you need to accept that by the time winter ends we'll know each others bodies better than anyone else."

When the Inu didn't reply Kouga continued.

"It's not my fault...you being here...with me. But I'm glad you're here, the entire pack is." Kouga embraced Inuyasha as he spoke. "You saved an entire generation of our pups when you killed the forest worm. And it nearly cost you your own life. Do you understand what that means?"

Inuyasha looked up at Kouga. "No." He answered simply. Kouga had never spoken to him like this. Hells, no demon had ever spoken to him like this and he couldn't help but want to hear more.

"It means that you have a real home, a real family to call your own. No matter where you go or how long you're gone, there is always going to be a place for you right here." Kouga then ran his tongue over Inuyasha's cheek.

"Welcome to the pack, little brother."

Kouga wished that things had gone perfect from then on but, naturally, they didn't. He spent the rest of the night trying to teach Inuyasha what he needed to know in order to survive the winter. Getting the hanyou to move around and create enough friction for heat was easy but it near nearly impossible to get him to touch certain parts of his body. Inuyasha almost punched him again when Kouga suggested that he place his hands underneath his tail.

"Y-you got t-t-t-o do it." Kouga had said as the Ice Bringer showered the den with his frigid breath. "Because I'm going to do the-the same to y-y-you when my fingers get too c-c-c-cold."

The smaller demon hadn't believed him until Kouga actually did it. After that, things went...a little more smoothly. Kouga showed Inuyasha all the other 'hot spots'; under the arms, their stomachs and groins. And he kept reminding him to never use the same place twice in a row, give each area time to heat up.

Kouga was just about to tell Inuyasha what to do if he or anyone else should breathe in any of the outside air when he paused and looked up. "Sun will be rising soon."

"Does that mean we can leave? This hut, I mean." Inuyasha asked.

"It will take a little while for the den to heat up enough, but yeah. The Ice Bringer will be weakened and will wait for night to start his attack again."

The pair waited until Kouga was sure it was safe. They then dressed and crawled out of the shelter.

The minute Inuyasha's exposed feet touched the cave's floor, he wanted to turn around and go back inside. The ground and air were so cold that they sent shivers starting from his toes all the way up his spine.

"You okay?" Kouga said standing up. "I've got some extra furs you can wear."

"I'm fine." Inuyasha said, adopting his tough-guy attitude and forcing himself to remain still.

Slowly, more wolves of all shapes and sizes started to emerge from their own huts. They all appeared to be a little shaken but otherwise healthy.

"Okay everyone!" Kouga's voice rang out. "You all know what to do so make a quick head count and get to work. Kitchen detail, make sure the vents aren't clogged with too much ice before you start the fires."

"Hey!" Yelled a random wolf. "Did anyone manage to really heat up their shelter last night?"

Then entire pack broke out into laughter. "Atsuko, it was only the first night!" Came another ookami.

Inuyasha had no idea what the private joke was but it raised everyone's spirits As the group broke up to go preform whatever chores needed to be done, Inuyasha moved over to Kouga. "Well, what should I do?"

Kouga gave him a toothy smile. "What else? Go meet your new family." But he then turned serious. "Inuyasha, promise me that you won't try to leave. The Ice Lord may not be attacking but it's still out there and so is the storm."

Inuyasha looked towards the caves large mouth as if he had been at least partly considering it. "Don't worry, wolf. I maybe a little crazy but I'm not stupid." And with that he walked off.

"We'll see." Murmured Kouga when he was sure the hanyou was out of ear-shot.

"...so the underground spring is completely frozen?" Kouga asked one of the wolves he had sent to check on his dens extensive network of tunnels and caves.

"Mostly." The ookami replied in a husky voice. "We can fire to melt what we need for drinking but until the heat from deeper in the mountain builds up there's not going to be any bathing."

"Oh wonderful." Kouga said with a roll of his eyes. "Keep your unwashed asses away from me."

The wolf gave his alpha a lick on his chin. "You like the way we smell." He then walked off toward a female who was holding a small pup in her arms.

Kouga shook his head in amusement and headed for his own shelter. There hadn't been much to do that day. A few of the elders needed an extra layer of furs added to their huts, some small cave-ins that had to be cleared, but other than that, and eating, everyone might as well have sat back and relaxed.

A chill went down his spine and he pulled his cloak closer. Felt like the Ice Bringer was beginning to stir; the sun must be setting. A quick howl sent his pack racing for cover. As Kouga approached his own refuge, he found Inuyasha waiting for him; idly rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand.

"What's wrong?" The ookami asked.

Inuyasha immediately pulled his hand away from his face. "Nothing. Is it time?"

"Yeah, let's get in there an heat things up." Kouga smiled when he saw the hanyou blush slightly but he didn't say anything about it. Instead, the wolf pulled open the small flap and enter the dwelling. Upon reaching the center, he pulled his clothing off and stretched out on his stomach. A few seconds later a clawed hand came out of nowhere and grabbed his ass.

"Sorry." Came Inuyasha's voice from the dark.

"Don't worry about it." Kouga said reaching into the same satchel he had from last night and pulled out the small glowing fox-flame. "You'll be touching me there again before the long. Hurry up and get undressed; unless you want to repeat what we had to go through last night."

The wolf didn't watch or try to help Inuyasha pull off his robes. Nor did he move when he felt the hanyou scoot closer to him; tonight he would make his bed-mate come to him. If Inuyasha was ever going to be a true member of his pack, then he was going to have to learn exactly what it meant to live among wolves.

Luckily, Kouga had a plan.

Inuyasha grumbled to himself, he did not like the current position that he and Kouga were in. They had started out pretty much like they had the night before; with the him on top of the wolf's body.

Inuyasha had tried to stay just like that but after hours of grinding his teeth and the cold painfully raking his back, he was force to let Kouga move them around. Now the hanyou lay huddled on his side with Kouga pressed against his back-side. Inuyasha tried to ignore the feeling of the wolf's cock resting just below the dividing line of his buttocks but its warmth was so nice. How was he supposed to rest like this?

"Inuyasha?" Kouga's soft breath tickled his ears. "Are you awake?"

"Yea." The hanyou answered, trying to sound relaxed. "What's wrong?"

"Bored. You want to talk?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Talk? About what?"

"Anything. We can't just lay here all winter."

"Well let me think." Inuyasha said. In all honesty, he couldn't think of a single topic to share with the wolf. He wasn't the greatest conversationalist after all. What interests did they have in common? Now that the Inu thought about it, what were his own interests? Aside from a few moments of peace, his entire life was just trying to survive from one moment to the next; just doing whatever needed to be done.

He was still deep in thought when Inuyasha heard Kouga snort and give a laugh.

"What?"

"Those two...starting already."

Inuyasha frowned. "Who's starting what already?"

Kouga nuzzled his face against the hanyou's. "Ginta and Hakkaku. Can't you tell what they're doing? Expand your senses."

Inuyasha sniffed the frigid air but with the hut's closed environment all he could smell was wolf. "I don't smell anything but you."

"Don't just use your nose. Come on, I've seen you track Naraku; your senses have to at least be as sharp as my own. Use them all at once."

The hanyou scrunched up his face. "I...don't know what you mean."

"Youkai can experience the world in a way mortals never can. Weren't you ever taught to feel the world around you?

Inuyasha's whole aura seemed to sour at Kouga's question. "I was never taught anything about being a demon. All I know is what I learned while trying to survive when I was a kid."

"Oh wow." Kouga replied in astonishment. "I never knew that. That explains why you always drop to all fours to pick up old scents. I always figured you were able to pick up things I couldn't. Well, I guess we have something to pass to the time now; teaching you about what it means to be youkai."

A blast of cold penetrated the outer shell of the hut and Inuyasha felt Kouga's arms tighten around his body. "F-f-f-irst lesson." Kouga said when it had passed. "I'll show you how to extend your senses. Since we're inside, you won't be able to go very far...getting into Ginta and Hakkaku's hut should be our goal."

"What do you mean, 'getting into'?"

"Kinda hard to describe. When you use all your senses at the same time...it's like leaving your body and traveling on the wind to...wherever you want to go, I guess."

"Wait." Inuyasha said suddenly. "Is like the everything around you is just telling you stuff that's going on? Like you can hear voices being carried by the air?"

When Kouga nodded yes, Inuyasha continued. "I did that. Almost twice when when I was paralyzed and I couldn't move."

"Then doing it again shouldn't be too hard, pup. Now relax and do as I say." Kouga waited until the air had warmed a little and then began. "First close your eyes and breathe deeply. Good, now picture the shelter we're in. Feel the air passing over the furs touching your skin, the warmth my body provides by being pressed against yours; take it all in and let your senses sharpen the image in your head. When the next wave of cold hits I want you to stretch out and follow it as it blows past us. Find the cracks between the layers of our shelter until your outside. Keep going until you reach the hut closest to us."

As the icy wind approached, Inuyasha obeyed Kouga's instructions and 'followed' the currents of air out of their little dwelling. He was surprised at how easy it was. It was as if this new ability had always been there, just waiting for him to notice.

The hanyou could still hear Kouga's voice whispering to him but it sounded further and further away until it melted into background noise. Inuyasha still _knew_ what the wolf was saying, he just didn't need to hear it anymore.

He continued along the path provided by the wind until he came to a hut resting on a ledge just under his and Kouga's. He feel the furry outer shell, stiff and frozen. Inuyasha allowed his senses to flow inside and soon he felt Ginta and Hakkaku's presence. They were holding each other in the same way Inuyasha and Kouga were, but these two were passionately kissing.

Inuyasha suddenly found himself back in his body. The burning in his lungs told him that he'd stopped breathing and he took very full breathes before speaking. "They...they were..."

"Keep sucking in air." Kouga said trying to calm his friend. "It's not uncommon for youkai to 'forget' to breathe when they focus too hard on what they're sensing. As for those to guys, yeah any chance they get to play around...but I wouldn't be surprised if most the pack is doing the same thing. It's the true way to keep warm during the regular winters. You heard the talk about 'really warming up your shelter'? This is what it means. Oh but don't let the elders catch you with someone you're not officially mated to; they'll tan your backside."

Kouga snickered to himself a little. "Okay, lets go back and watch Ginta and Hakkaku for awhile."

"What?" Inuyasha hissed. "You want to spy on them? We should leave them alone."

The alpha laughed again. "Silly, little brother. Why do you think they took the hut right next to ours? They want us to watch. Go on but remember to breathe this time."

Inuyasha frowned but closed is eyes and was almost immediately back in the other hut. It was getting easier, clearly his senses knew where he wanted to go.

Ginta was now laying on his stomach while Hakkaku sat huddled between his legs, massaging his brother's round and well-formed ass-cheeks. "I've been waiting days to do this." Hakkaku said before parting the firm buttocks and pressing his face between them.

Ginta had to bite into the furry carpet to keep from shouting out as his pack-brothers tongue burrowed into his hole. "Erm...I've missed you doing this. Let's never wait so long again."

Hakkaku answer by drilling a little deeper and twisting his tongue. He then withdrew and pulled Ginta's cock back between his legs just enough for him to kiss the tip; the salty taste of pre-cum filled his mouth.

Moving slowly up the smaller ookami's body, he came to rest on top of his brother and began sucking on his neck. "Are you ready for me?" Hakkaku asked, lining his thin, but long cock with Ginta's passage.

"Yesssss." Ginta replied as he felt himself being impaled.

It didn't take long for the spiky-haired wolf to completely fill him and Ginta was forced to bite the carpet again when Hakkaku started thrusting. He bit even harder when his brother gave him rump several hard smacks.

"Mmmmm, I love it when you tighten up like that." Hakkaku whispered giving him one more swat.

"I'm...not going...to last long." Ginta moaned between thrusts. "I'm going to..."

Hakkaku quickly pulled out and turned his brother over before reentering; thrusting faster and faster. He bent down and pulled Ginta into a kiss, gave one final thrust and both of them released. Hakkaku filled his lover's ass warm cum. While Ginta's seed washed over their stomachs.

Neither of them spoke or made a noise as they rode out their two orgasms. After all, keeping this secret from the elders and the rest of the pack was really important. The pair didn't want to be mates...at least not yet...but there were some, more traditional youkai, that believed breeding was the same as making a permanent bond.

Hakkaku gave Ginta a lick across his lips and started rubbing the cum covering their stomachs. "Not too tired are you?"

"No, I'm ready for more." Ginta replied.

"Good." Said Hakkaku who started pumping into Ginta again. "Because I have a lot more to give you."

As the smell of hot sex filled Inuyasha, his focus broke and he snapped back to his body. His heart raced and a knot just below his abdomen was growing ever tighter. The hanyou couldn't believe that this had been caused just by watching the two wolves pleasure each other.

Turns out that it wasn't the only cause.

Inuyasha felt a hand pumping this hard, wet cock; Kouga was jerking him off. He could feel the wolf's own member pumping between his legs; the smooth skin running the bottom of his balls.

"Kou-ga!" He said and tried to grab the wolf's arm but it was too late. The knot released and Inuyasha threw his head back as his own white seed shot from the head of his dick into Kouga's hand. He opened his mouth the cry out but another hand clamped down on him. The Inu heard a small whine and warm, panting breath bombarded his cheek. And when Kouga's cock smashed against his own, pulsing and quivering, he knew the wolf was climaxing as well.

The twos release was a silent as Ginta's and Hakkaku's were, save only for the slapping sounds made by Kouga humping Inuyasha's thighs.

"Oh yes. I've been so pent up, that felt so good." Kouga said giving the hanyou cheek a lick and a nuzzle. He brought his jizz covered hand up. "I guess you were pretty pent up too." He then released his hold over Inuyasha's mouth. "Sorry, but screaming is a really bad idea."

Kouga then began to lick his hand clean. "Mmmm, we taste so good." He moaned between lap and he looked at Inuyasha from the corner of his eye. "Want some?"

Inuyasha was too stunned to speak, he simply shook his head no. He had just...and Kouga was...he could still feel pre-cum sticking to his inner thighs.

"You sure? It's nice and warm. I can feel it heating my insides."

The hanyou shook his head again but this time a small drop of cum slipped from Kouga's extended fingers and feel between his partly open lips. The taste of Kouga...and himself hit his tongue and he reflexively swallowed.

Kouga finished his 'meal' and returned to snuggling against his bed-mate; draping his upper leg over Inuyasha's. "I'm glad you liked that as much as I did. We'll be able to do all kinds of stuff like this." He gave a yawn and kissed Inuyasha's ear then fell into a very satisfied sleep.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how he'd managed to fall asleep after the 'incident', one minute he was staring wide-eyed into nothing while the slumbering Kouga ground his hips against the hanyou's backside. The next he was being the wolf was shacking him awake.

"Come on, little brother." Kouga said pulling on his furs. "Sun is up."

Inuyasha quickly dressed and crawled after Kouga but by the time he exited the hut, the alpha was already conversing with Ginta and Hakkaku. And after last night, the last thing Inuyasha wanted was to be cornered by those three; he rapidly walked away from them.

Kouga watched the Inu's retreating form before turning back to his companions.

"Did it work? He didn't reject you?" Ginta asked.

"How does he taste?" Hakkaku asked, a toothy grin spreading across his face.

"Delicious." Kouga replied. And he ran his tongue over his lips.

The next several days proved to be a source of frustration and anxiety for both Kouga and Inuyasha.

Every time that Kouga would try to either talk or get physical with the hanyou, Inuyasha would pretend to be in a deep sleep. Not wanting to push the issue, he let it go but Kouga wasn't about let the newest member of his pack to become a loner.

The alpha sat by his hut, waiting to Inuyasha. Things were going okay, no deaths or life-threatening injuries and their food stores were holding out. But the constant cold was beginning to take its toll on his tribe. Even during the day, he'd find several of the younger wolves huddled together rather than going about their duties, and he didn't have the heart to make them move.

Luckily that was about to change a little. The heat from deep in the mountain was building back up and had finally reached their underground aquifers. By tomorrow the hot springs would be providing a much needed relief for everyone.

Kouga taken with the thought of a nice warm bath that he almost didn't notice Inuyasha standing in front of him. He blinked and looked up at the hanyou. Inuyasha was busy rubbing both of his own cheeks with his hands.

"What are you doing?" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha lowered his hands from his face and gave Kouga an unreadable look before answering. "Why does your pack keep licking my face?"

The wolf gave a snort of laughter as he stood up. "First of all, it's your pack too and second, well, there are several reasons." Kouga was pleased that Inuyasha was engaging him again and he wasn't about to pass this up. He stood really close to the smaller male, knowing that Inuyasha was too stubborn to back away.

He put two of his finger under the hanyou's chin. "If someone licks you here, it means they've submitted to your authority; usually you'll be called 'big brother' by someone who recognizes your superior strength. Age doesn't have anything to do with it. But if you get licked here..." And Kouga quickly lapped Inuyasha's cheek. "It's a sign of affection, friendship, sympathy that sort of thing. And..." Kouga looked over his shoulder to make sure none of the elders were looking. "If you get it here," Just as quickly as before, the wolf licked Inuyasha's lips. "It means I'm about to do this."

Inuyasha, who had had just about enough of Kouga's closeness, had been about to step back when the wolf kissed him. Kouga had just managed to run his tongue across Inuyasha's when he was pushed away.

The force of the push was so strong that the larger male ended up tripping over his legs and falling on his butt. "Hey, no need to act like that."

"What the hells is wrong with you? Inuyasha hissed at the wolf, his heart hammering in his chest.

"What?" asked Kouga rising to his feet. "You act like kissing is wrong or something."

"It is when...when its from you...I...I don't..." Inuyasha was quickly finding it hard to breathe. In fact he was having trouble just remaining erect, and he was sure that this didn't have anything to do with the kiss. His vision swam, looking over at the ice-covered cave mouth he saw the last bit of sunlight vanish. Next thing he knew he was gazing into Kouga's horror filled face.

Inuyasha swooned and fell back. His hair flying over his face, only instead of his normal white mane, it was jet black.

The hanyou had one final thought before darkness closed around him. **(Oh...the new moon.)**

Yay! Another update finished. I'm hoping that everyone likes what they've read so far. Hope everyone is ready for some hot steaminess in the next chapter. I've got it in my head, now I just need to right it.

As always if you see any mistakes let me know.

Review Responses:

Domi- Yeah that's why I'm writing it. Something to keep us all warm for winter.

Southern-Punk- I'm going to keep posting it at FF and AFF until FF tells me to take it down.

Jdbbrz- I've written stories with Sesshoumaru but I find that my Kouga stories come out better.

Jdbbrz pt2- As you just read, Inuyasha didn't take very well to being man-handled by Kouga. He's going to have learn that for many in his new family, physical play has little to do with mating.

Caitriona- Thank you. I'm really trying to show the wolf tribe as a really close nit people.

Kougaslover- Yeah, Kouga is seeing Inuyasha in a whole new light after nearly dying to save members of his pack. I'm hoping that I can show their relationship and personalities opening up more.

Peya Luna- That's a traditional eskimo wedding? Definitely out does traditional western style.

Midnightsscream- Inuyasha and Kagome became mates after she returned from the present to live with him.

Pumpkinpi- Thanks. I've been having trouble making the Ice Bringer into such a terrible danger. How do you make a threatening demon who only blows cold air?


	4. When in Rome

I don't own Inuyasha's world and I'm not making any money from it.

Here's the update. More comments at the bottom.

When in Rome...

Inuyasha lay on his back, enjoying the warm sun against his pale skin. He was naked but it hardly mattered. What could possibly harm him in a field filled with flowers and soft grass? He stretched, feeling so relaxed and wished he could remain right there forever. Inuyasha then smiled when his groggy mind realized that there was absolutely no reason for him to leave. He could stay as long as he liked.

A shadow passed over his face and the hanyou opened his eyes to see a small cloud blocking the sun. But instead of burning away or continuing on its trek across the sky, it grew; dark and ominously. Eventually it covered every corner of the sky.

A cold wind hit Inuyasha, making him shiver. Several sharp stone dug into his back and he noticed that all the grass and sweet smelling flowers had vanished. Inuyasha sat up, attempting to leave, only to stumble as a sharp pain attacked his chest. His breathing became ragged and he sensed someone behind him.

Turning he saw a tall, regal demon standing inches away from him. It was covered in ice and snow whirled around it. The Ice Bringer opened it's mouth, "Inuyasha?" It said.

The Inu blink and tried to focus past the throbbing that had just appeared in his head.

"Inuyasha?" The Ice-Bringer said again, it's voice was deep and filled with concern.

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou jumped as he opened his eyes. Kouga's face filled his vision...at least he thought it was Kouga. His human eyes could only make out the barest features of the being in front of him; that and the cold stung so much that he could only squint. Inuyasha tried to inhale but he literally choked on the air and ended up making several gasping, retching noises.

He immediately felt Kouga's hot lips against his, a wave of heated breath passed into his mouth and down his throat. His lungs warmed, it hurt terribly but it got them working again. And once Kouga pulled away, he gulped down as much air as he could.

"Why, Inuyasha?" Kouga said. "Why didn't you tell me that tonight was the new moon?"

"Din-t...kno..." The hanyou answered with a very shaky voice. After all that had happened, being poisoned and trapped in a cave with a bunch of demon-wolves, Inuyasha had simply forgotten. Now he was paying for that lapse in memory.

"Suh-rry". He began to wheeze again and Kouga breathed more warmth into his lungs.

"I barely managed to pull you into Ginta and Hakkaku's hut." Kouga voice was so weary. "I've...been keeping you breathing and keeping your feet warm for hours. Ginta and Hakkaku have been...uh working on your hands."

Aside from the pain in his head and lungs, Inuyasha couldn't feel much of anything. His entire body tingled and his senses dulled. He could feel the presences of the two sleeping wolves on either side of him, their bodies were pressed against his arms. His hands were turned away from him, buried against...he wasn't quite sure...something soft but warm enough to keep the cold from doing too much damage.

Inuyasha coughed around Kouga's 'kiss' when he realized he was cupping the wolves' groins. He reflexively tried to pull away but they must have anticipated his action because both Ginta and Hakkaku had a demon's grip on his arms.

"Keep your paws where they are." Kouga said, noticing the Inu's movements. "Those two weren't happy putting your frozen limbs down there but they did it because they care."

Inuyasha stilled, less due to Kouga's words and more due the fact that the simple act of moving had exhausted what little energy he had. His eyes were closed long before he realized that he couldn't see the wolf's face anymore.

"Inuyasha? Stay with me. Don't fall asleep." The alpha said, patting the hanyou's cheek as much as he dared.

Inuyasha felt Kouga breathe into him again and he drank it down gratefully. Then it happened again and this time a wet, yet hot tongue probed his mouth. It slide along his teeth before pressing into his own tongue. The foreign appendage moved his up and down, as if it were trying to bring it to life. Inuyasha didn't even think before he coiled his tongue around it; the wolf's tongue was too warm not to take advantage of it.

It immediately withdrew and a raspy voice whispered to him. "Inuyasha? You're awake?"

The hanyou understood immediately. Hakkaku had been kissing him? For some reason, he'd wanted it to have been Kouga. "Wha-" Was all that he managed to get out.

"We're taking turns keeping your insides warm. Kouga's resting now, and Ginta already took a turn. I guess...I didn't expect you to wake up." Hakkaku said, with a nervous tone.

Inuyasha started wheezing and the wolf brought his mouth against his again. His warm breath and tongue entered and Inuyasha hesitated but only for a moment; his human body wanted, craved anything to fight the cold. He brought his own appendage to meet it's twin and this time, Hakkaku didn't pull away. The tops of their tongues met and then embraced. Inuyasha felt Hakkaku hump his body, even his semi-numb fingers could recognize the hard cock sliding across his palm. Flecks of warm pre-cum splashed over his arm.

When Hakkaku finally stopped, his lips remained close enough to touch Inuyasha's and he continued humping. "Ani, thank you. Since the day I first saw you, I've wanted to know your taste." He gave Inuyasha's chin a lick and then kissed him again while placing a hand over the hanyou's to tighten the grip on his member.

Inuyasha moaned into the kiss, barely able to do anything else other than let the ookami take charge. Most of the feeling had returned to his right hand; the bones and muscles throbbed in pain from being so cold for so long. And yet he still wished he could transfer some of the heat to the rest of his poor body. Inuyasha began to enjoy kissing Hakkaku, it kept him from focusing on the cold and the ookami was very good at it. Out of gratitude, if nothing else, he did what he could to bring Hakkaku to his release; squeezing his decently-sized balls and bending his arm in such a way that it would increase the friction on the wolf's cock.

It all the the desired affect. Hakkaku's kisses became longer and more passionate while his humping was quicker and shorter. But when he came, it wasn't how Inuyasha expected. Rather than body spasms and moans, it was gentle kiss and a silent quivering while almost scaldingly hot cum poured into Inuyasha's cupped hand.

Hakkaku let out a long sigh of contentment and opened his eyes. He scooped up as much of his own seed as he could and drank it down. The rest he was forced to rub into Inuyasha's skin. "Oh Ani...I love you for that. I would do the same to you but with Kouga on top of you..." Though Inuyasha couldn't see it, the wolf was blushing a little at his own comment. "I can't reach you. But later...I'll give you anything you want. But please don't tell Kouga we did this. He asked us to let you get comfortable with us before introducing you to this part of pack life. And I think he wanted to do it himself."

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou's mortal body felt like it was about to give out. He was aroused and his heart beat quickly but against the Ice-Bringer's cold it did no good. He was slipping back into darkness. The last thing Inuyasha saw was Hakkaku swooping down to warm his lungs.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how long it took him to recover this time. All he could feel were familiar lips pressed against his own. He wiggled his tongue about, waiting for Hakkaku's but it never came. His sluggish mind didn't bother to consider why, he just sent wet appendage into the wolf's mouth and...

"Wha- Inuyasha?" Kouga panted as he broke contact. He had just used most of his own air to warm the hanyou's lungs. The last thing he was expecting was for Inuyasha to wake up and tongue him; especially after his reaction the previous day. Kouga smiled. Maybe he had moved to fast when he kissed and pleasured Inuyasha; he ended up embarrassing him. Perhaps this was Inuyasha's way of apologizing for overreacting.

Kouga licked his lips. "I should have figured you were just being shy. But there isn't any need for that." He whispered as he lowered his head closer to the hanyou's. "There's no shame or weakness in showing affection."

Inuyasha stared at him wide-eyed but said nothing. So Kouga covered Inuyasha's parched lips with his own and gently pushed them open. At first Inuyasha's tongue dashed from side to side, trying to avoid his (playing hard to get he assumed). But he eventually managed to snag it and soon their tongues were coiling around each other.

As Kouga deepened the kiss, he felt something sharp stab into his lower lip and body below him suddenly felt a whole lot stronger. He broke the kiss to see golden eyes looking into his and snow-white hair tangled with his black locks. The sun had risen.

"Now there's a face I know." Kouga said finally able to completely relax for the first time. "How do you feel, little brother?"

Inuyasha, who was still trying to overcome his bodies reaction to such a lust-filled kiss, had to shake himself before he could answer. "I...My bones hurt...and I feel very cold...inside."

"Not such a surprise." Kouga said. "Mortal bodies, probably aren't meant to be so cold for so long. We'll have to find a better way next time." He glanced away for a moment then back. "But I think I have something might make you feel better. Feel up to a small walk?"

"W-where?" Inuyasha asked.

"The hot springs." Kouga answered with a smile spreading across his face when he saw Inuyasha's reaction.

The pair woke Ginta and Hakkaku. The two other wolves wanted to come but Kouga told them to get some proper rest and Inuyasha wasn't surprised to see Hakkaku pull Ginta into his arms. What shocked him was when Ginta winked at him and gave him a smile. As he followed Kouga out of the hut, he tried to remember what happened during the night. I remembered interacting with Kouga and Hakkaku (especially Hakkaku) but Ginta was a complete blank. He started to wonder what he had missed while he had been unconscious.

Though the sun was up, there had not been enough time for it to have affected the temperature; it was just as cold as it was during the Ice-Bringer's nightly attacks. So the moment Inuyasha exited the shelter, he and Kouga clung to each other and made 3 long jumps towards the rear of the cave's main area. Going down a long tunnel, they came to a pair of very thick, very heavy curtains. They tumbled through them and Inuyasha nearly collapsed as the hot air hit him.

It was dense and heavy, any more so and Inuyasha was sure that he could reach out and pull the heat to him. He sat there for several minutes, enjoying the long missing sensation of not being cold.

"Hurry up, Inuyasha. The best part is still to come." Kouga said. And Inuyasha turned to see the wolf pulling off his furs and placing them in one of several baskets that lined a low shelf. Inuyasha immediately set about untying his robes, first starting with his obi and then pulling off his hitoe. He was just about to pull the tie of his hakama loose when he heard Kouga approach and for the first time, he got a good look the wolf's nude body.

He was muscular, not surprise there. Kouga's long, dark hair flowed over his shoulders and down his back. His nipples looked firm and in a state of arousal. And while his engorged cock was the same size as the hanyou, his balls dwarfed his; round, drawn up close to his body, and clearly in need of some relief.

Inuyasha's hands froze, one good yank on the tie wrapped around his fingers and his hakama would reveal how his body was reacting to the alpha wolf.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kouga asked walking over to him, his member bouncing slightly with every step. "Take that off, I want to show you something."

Inuyasha looked down at his feet. "Kouga...I don't know. I've never done anything like this. It's wrong...isn't it?" A finger under his chin forced him to look up into Kouga's eyes.

"I know humans do things differently. So do our elders. Most of them would never approve of half the stuff the younger generations do. They think pleasures of the body must only be done between mates. They all think they have life figured out; what's good for them must be good for everyone else. How foolish; they don't understand." He leaned closer to Inuyasha so that there were nose to nose. "But the elders were young during a time of peace, they allowed themselves to grow old before the great war, before Naraku. And mortals, always afraid of change. Seeing things that are different, upsets them so much. Neither of them will never know the need to find comfort and pleasure in the arms of comrades. But you and I do. It's not about breeding or bonds of eternal love, it's about sharing something special with the person you might die with tomorrow."

With that, he closed the last distance between them and they were kissing. And this time, there was no hesitation from Inuyasha. He let his arms fall to his sides and let Kouga pull the last red tie, his hakama slid down his legs and his hard cock shot up so fast that it hit the wolf right between the legs.

"Mm." Kouga winced and stepped back enough to let Inuyasha step out of his robes. The wolf then picked them up and placed them in a basket next his. He returned to the hanyou and took Inuyasha's length in his hand. He ran his thumb over the head and watched the smaller male shiver.

"What a convenient handhold." The alpha joked. He gave the cock a gentle tug before turning and walking down the narrow path; giving Inuyasha no choice but to follow.

Kouga lite the torches they passed while Inuyasha glanced at each individual pool as they walked. Some were big enough to hold over a dozen bodies, others only large enough for two if one were to lay on top of another. This thought made Inuyasha blush and Kouga continued to run his thumb up and down the slit of his penis. The ookami's words had had enough of an impact to convince him to experience youkai culture but he wondered what Kouga had planned for him.

Inuyasha longed to submerge his chilled body in the warm water, but the wolf-prince kept following the ever narrowing tunnel; eventually they turned a corner and came to a...wall? There was nothing there that Inuyasha could see but Kouga released him and went over to where an old rug and been thrown into a corner.

"Only a few of my people know about this, but I want to share it with you." Kouga stated and he pulled the rug away revealing an opening in the stone floor.

"A...hole?" Inuyasha asked uncertain.

"Much more than that." Kouga replied. "See you at the bottom." And he jumped down and disappeared.

The hanyou followed, dropping for only a few seconds before his feet met warm stone. He found himself in an open area but with only the light from above providing illumination, there wasn't much to see. What little he saw, however, didn't matter; it was what he heard that caught his attention.

**Rain? **He thought.

It sounded like he were standing in the middle of a rain storm. Extending a hand, he soon felt warm droplets against his skin and he closed his eyes in relief. Inuyasha spread his arms out wide and stepped into the shower of water, he was soon drenched. He let the rain travel over him, feeling the cold stabbing his body fade away. Inuyasha didn't even move when a pair of arms wrapped around his chest from behind.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kouga asked pressing his wet body against the Inu's soaked hair.

"Amazing." Inuyasha answered. "How...?"

"All the water from the pools above us flow throw here, and since the ceiling is slanted much of it just drips onto the floor before continuing on its way." Kouga answered. "I found it when I was just a pup and I come here every chance I get. Best place in the world, huh?"

Inuyasha didn't reply. He just let the water work away any damage the cold had done to his body. He didn't even move when Kouga's rough hands began to dance along his chest.

The wolf-prince licked some of the droplets from Inuyasha's cheek as he 'explored' the hanyou's upper body. He cupped the twin pecs and a set of pebble like nipples. Taking them between his fingers, he pinched them lightly and smiled when Inuyasha let out a small whimper. Next Kouga traveled down the firm stomach before separating his hands and placing them on Inuyasha's hips. Slowly he brought his palms to rest on the Inu's firm buttocks.

He massaged and pushed the globes apart, gently probing the little, round hole. When he inserted the tip of a clawed finger, Inuyasha clenched and went rigid. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Kouga pushed past the tightened ring, he didn't answer until he was buried up to his first knuckle. "I think you know." The wolf said and Inuyasha felt something hard poking him in the thigh.

"I...I...don't...I mean." He let out a gasp when the wolf's finger entered him fully and touched...something that made his cock lurch.

"Just relax. I promised you something special and I keep my word." Kouga gently added another finger and started pumping in and out; using his other hand to turn Inuyasha's head so they could kiss. Soon the hanyou was moaning into Kouga's mouth while three fingers prepared his passage for what was to come.

When Kouga felt that Inuyasha was stretched enough, he moved around so that they were chest to chest. He withdrew his fingers and was pleased to hear a whine of protest. He clasped Inuyasha's upper thighs and spoke. "When I life you up, wrap your legs around my hips."

The smaller male didn't have a chance to reply but once his feet left the floor he immediately locked his legs around the wolf's body. His buttocks were parted and he felt a long, hard dick sawing between his cheeks.

"Are you ready?" Kouga asked, pressing the head of his cock against Inuyasha's portal.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer, but being unable to find the right words he nodded his head. He tried to remain relaxed and keep any sign of pain off his face. But when the large head breached his ass, his eyes slammed shut and he bit into his lip to keep from crying out.

Kouga kissed Inuyasha's chest trying to draw the hanyou's attention away from the pain. He found one of Inuyasha's nipples, hard and almost pebble-like. Kouga covered it with his mouth and started teasing it with his tongue; rolling it around and pushing it down. Then he bit down on the little nub and was reward with a pair of arms around his head, pressing him even harder against Inuyasha's chest.

The wolf continued to slowly insert himself, into Inuyasha. Trying to be as kind as possible, instead of thrusting, he gradually relaxed his hold on the hanyou, letting gravity do the work. Eventually, Inuyasha's rear met Kouga's lap.

Kouga released the Inu's nipple and straightened his neck to look into his friend's eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha." He whispered, a sense of euphoria washing over him. "You're so warm."

Despite the sound of the rain falling around them, Inuyasha heard the words as clearly as if the wolf had yelled them at the top of his lungs. Inuyasha blushed and looked away. He was being fucked...breed by someone who had at one time tried to kill him. The same someone who had saved his life and now counted Inuyasha as a member of his family. And it felt so good. Having Kouga inside of him made Inuyasha's member completely rigid and stand proudly against his stomach while it leaked it's clear fluid; flowing down his length and balls then dripping onto the wolf's.

"I'm going to start moving now." Kouga said before lowering his hips to withdraw some of his cock then reinserting it. The alpha male winced as claws dug into his shoulder and back but he kept moving; soon he was taking long, slow strides.

Inuyasha was now biting his lip so hard that a thin trickle of blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. The pain had faded but now he wasn't sure what he was feeling. Every time Kouga filled him, something inside of him made his cock want to explode and little sparks of pleasure shot through his brain. And he had the barely controllable urge to use his own muscles to make the wolf thrust harder into him.

"Mm-more. Kouga." He panted.

And Kouga responded by crouching lower and increasing his pace and the strength of each thrust. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh bounced off the walls. He licked and sucked on Inuyasha's lips with the passion of an animal, Kouga ignored the pain of his tiring body and his hurting balls as they repeatedly bounced off Inuyasha's firm backside. His instincts demanded that he make his bitch cum before he found his own relief.

"Kouga...I think...I'm about to..." The hanyou was so caught up in the lust and heat of the moment that he was licking and chewing the wolf's lower lip whenever he was kissed. Pre-cum was pouring from his cock and his balls were tucked tight against his body.

"Do it, Pup." Kouga said pulling Inuyasha closer to him so he could pump as deep as possible. "I want to be in you when you release. I'm going to place a mark inside of you that will never come off." He then kissed his Inu.

Inuyasha screamed into the kiss; the ookami's deeper thrusts combined with his perverted words, sent the smaller male over the edge. Hot white fluid shot out of his cock and cover Kouga's chest and neck. His whole form rocked and had it not been for the strong arms holding him in place, Inuyasha was sure that he would have lost all control.

Kouga growled deeply and he began to shake and thrust wildly. A pulsing sensation within his passage, told Inuyasha that the wolf was indeed filling him up. Neither knew how long it took to ride out their dual orgasms. The next thing the hanyou knew, he was laying on his back with Kouga on top of him; hot breath hitting his face.

Inuyasha could still feel the twitching cock in his ass pumping more wolf cum into him; the mere thought of it made his own member stay painfully hard. But he ignored it for now. Instead the Inu focused on Kouga whose eyes were shut and a look of serenity spread across his features. Inuyasha passed for a moment but then he licked Kouga's cheek.

The ookami-prince opened his eyes and his mouth turned up into a grin. "I...I've never cum so hard before. You were amazing."

Inuyasha blushed and looked away. He barely had the chance to think of a reply when Kouga suddenly pulled out of him. He gasped at the abrupt feeling of emptiness and then again when the wolf gathered him into his arms and picked him up. Kouga carried him over to the nearest wall and sat back against it, placing the hanyou in his lap. Fresh hot water pour over them and Kouga began cleaning up.

As he bathed the two of them, rubbing away Inuyasha's cum, sounds from above trickled down from the hole from which they had entered. Echos of cheering and splashing water filled their senses.

"I guess the rest of the pack knows the baths are heated again." Kouga said.

"Kind of hard to keep that a secret." Inuyasha said looking up. "I guess we have to go meet them, huh?"

"Not just yet. There's one thing we need to take care of first." The wolf pulled separated Inuyasha's legs and looked between them.

Inuyasha followed his gaze and even in the dim light he could see a pool of milky-white cum just beneath his ass.

"You body will absorb most of it, but the rest will leak out." Kouga said, making Inuyasha go red faced again. "You'll have to get cleaned out before you can go join everyone else. It will take awhile on its own, but I can help." And without ask for permission, the wolf placed his thumb and two fingers against the hanyou's swollen portal and began pushing it open. A stream of warm cum dripped onto his palm.

Inuyasha let out a small yelp as his hole was manipulated. The fingers curling and twisting inside of him, had awakened his cock. He buried his face in the wolf's chest when Kouga told him to pleasure himself, but he grasped the engorged organ and started pumping.

Kouga continued to explore Inuyasha's passage. Most of the excess cum was gone; what remained would be taken by Inuyasha's body and used to make subtle changes in his scent. The hanyou would eventually smell more like a wolf's den than a human village; physical interaction just sped up the process. Inuyasha whined into Kouga's ear when he stopped cleaning and began thrusting. The prince watched as the cock in front of him grew red and puffy.

When the muscles encompassing his fingers clamped down, the wolf dropped is head and clamped his mouth over the head of Inuyasha's member. Several ropes of seed hit his tongue and the back of his throat; Kouga swallowed until it stopped.

He sat back up and pulled the hanyou's head to his chest then began running his fingers through his white locks of hair.

"I've never done anything like this before...I think I like it." Inuyasha said licking the water off of Kouga's pectorals.

The wolf rested his head against Inuyasha's. "We're just getting started, little brother."

Yay! Chapter 4 is finished and so is the stories first real lemon. What do you think? I'm feeling so scatter-brained because I want to finish this story before my vacation. I hope I can. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, they really help me write.

lunnie pup- I'm working on it but I make no promises about who ends up with who and who's going to be 'the bitch'.

Yohanita21- Oh he'll teach Inuyasha a thing or two...or three. Yeah Inuyasha's inexperience with other youkai really shows sometimes.

Cici000- NOOOOOO, don't be sad.

Ajj7sunhawk- Kouga always deserves to be punched. Yes, Kagome and Inuyasha are mated but what Kouga and Inuyasha are doing doesn't (from a youkai's perspective) count as cheating.

Midnightsscream- Cliffhanger: YEEEESSSSSS

jdbbrz- Thanks for the review. I'm trying to put some funny parts in the next chapter; I need something to fill in the spaces between sex lol. We'll see what kind of trouble those two will get into. As for my other stories, I'm pretty much finished with them. I take them as far I as fell the story goes, if I were writing a novel sure there would be more but I'm not that talented.

Sanapet- I'm thinking lucky Kouga. Lol

Peya Luna- Oh he did work hard to save Inuyasha...well I guess you could call it work.

Been- Oh Inuyasha just got super acquainted.

Kougaslover- that's a very good description of Kouga. Since he added Ginta and Hakkaku I'd say the intimacy was at least doubled. BTW UPDATE YOUR STORIES!

Maini- Inuyasha can't be uke all the time. I promise..._

Snowfall- Great now I'm going to be paranoid every time I see a tree reaching out to grab me. lol


	5. Life, Such as it is

I don't own Inuyasha's world and I'm not making any money from it.

I know this is a fast update and many of you haven't had the chance to read the last one but what can I say? I'm in a hurry. Not much is going on in this one, just some talk about daily life with the pack and a whole lot of sex. Enjoy!

Life, Such as it is

The days that followed Kouga's and Inuyasha's time at the hot springs were some of the happiest Inuyasha had ever experienced. He now knew most of the his new family by sight and smell, if not name, and the wolves in turn treated him like a long lost relative. Many of the younger pups had, for some reason, chosen the hanyou as a target for their hunting games.

They would stalk Inuyasha, following him as he roamed the den, and then at random intervals they'd pounce. Growling, screaming and waving their arms like angry monkeys, a dozen or so pups tackled Inuyasha in an attempt to bring him down. Most of the time, the hanyou just kept walking as one by one the young youkai fell off of him. But once or twice he'd let them pull him to the floor; which got an immediate response.

The pups would jump up, cheering and howling; punching the air as they proclaimed that they had defeated the mighty Inuyasha. The entire pack would erupt with laughter as the hanyou lay with his chin resting in the calm of his and and a bunch of happy wolflings bounced on his back. It felt good, knowing that he was being laughed at with out a hint of malice or spite. This is what it was like to be treated as an equal, to be accepted.

In all his time among humans Inuyasha he had never experienced a time when someone wasn't staring at him or whispering things about him when they thought he couldn't hear him. Now he was living with other youkai; working with them, eating with them, even playing. It was funny watching even the older wolves wrestle and play tricks on each other. None of it done out of hatred nor was it responded to with any.

Even iced up inside a mountain with a cold death potentially waiting for them every night, the Ookami simply wanted to enjoy life as much as they could.

Inuyasha loved to just sit at the long stone table that served as the packs dining area and watch as his brothers and sisters moved around telling stories or danced while eating whatever meal that had been prepared. Occasionally the Inu would look over at Kouga, who would always be sitting close to (if not just beside) him. The wolf would always catch him looking and give him a toothy grin.

At night, Kouga had taken it upon himself to find each and every one of Inuyasha's pleasure centers. The sun would hardly have set and the rest of the pack barely asleep before the hanyou would feel lips against his own and something hard sliding between the curves of his ass. Not a night had gone by where Inuyasha wasn't biting into the furry carpet of their hut to keep from calling out while Kouga dumped his seed inside of him. And every morning, he had to rise before everyone else to get to the baths to wash the dried seed between his legs. Inuyasha knew he should find the cum leaking from his ass disgusting. Or that Kouga insisted that he be allowed to either lick it up or wipe both of their spillings over their bodies. But the truth was, he really liked it; more so than Kouga even knew. Every time he watch the wolf lap at the milk-white fluid covering his finger, Inuyasha was tempted to reach out and taste them as well.

The wolf-prince was rapidly coming to know all of Inuyasha's secrets. He knew where to lick, where to bite, and just what naughty words to say to make him moan. Kouga found Inuyasha's nipples to be extremely sensitive, sometimes he would pierce them with his fangs just enough for him to suck out a few drops of blood before they healed. Kouga also knew of a small knot of muscles at the center of the hanyou's back. All he had to do was press his knuckles in right place along Inuyasha's spine and the Inu was his. But his greatest discovery by far happened during their second time at the hot springs.

Inuyasha had had his face pressed to the floor with his ass in the air. Kouga had been humping away when, on a whim, he had slapped the upturned buttocks. Inuyasha yelped so loudly and clenched so hard that the wolf feared that he had hurt him. But without even thinking, Inuyasha told him to do it again. And Kouga, being Kouga, not only complied but ended up going a little too far. Inuyasha had to spend the rest of the day avoiding sitting on his very red, very bruised behind.

Kouga wished he could take his adopted brother some place quiet and secluded. He wanted so badly to hear Inuyasha scream his name while he was riding the wolf's cock. But even in their secret rain-cave, any scream would be heard by the rest of the pack and that would cause a whole mess of problems.

Inuyasha sat by his shelter, moving his head from side to side and twisting his body. Every move was followed by a cracking sound and a grunt of annoyance from the person sitting behind him.

"Will you stop doing that?" Kouga said as he pressed his thumbs against the stiff muscles of Inuyasha's neck.

"I can't help it. My body feels like its been in a cage, I gotta move." Replied the hanyou.

Kouga sighed and continued his massage. Despite being able to leave the huts during the day...and their 'activities' at night, Inuyasha had begun to show the signs of being confined for too long. He was feeling stiff and his muscles were actually aching from lack of use. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised." The ookami remarked as he worked his way down Inuyasha's robe covered back. "You're used to being outside and fighting all the time."

The wolf pressed the center of Inuyasha's back and the hanyou gasped and threw his head back against Kouga's shoulder. "Sorry, I forgot abo-" But Kouga stopped when a thought suddenly occurred to him. He smiled and looked out over the edge of the rocky outcropping his hut sat on. Most of his people were either sitting in the dining area, waiting for the kitchen detail to bring the midday meal, or enjoying the secluded baths. Anyone looking in his direction wouldn't be able to see anything below Inuyasha's chest.

His smile widening Kouga went back to massaging the hanyou's robe-covered back; going lower and lower. When he reached Inuyasha's waist, he simultaneously reached around to pinch one of his nipples and pushed his way into the red hakama. He immediately felt a pair of hands grip his furry leggings.

"What are you doing?" Hissed Inuyasha. "Everyone will-"

"Everyone won't see anything if you don't overreact." Kouga whispered as one of his fingers found Inuyasha's hole and began rubbing it.

"Uhhhh. But-but what if someone comes up here." Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to keep his face neutral as the long digit slipped inside of him.

"As long as you don't move, someone could stand right in front of us and they wouldn't be able to see anything." Kouga added a second finger and Inuyasha tensed; clearly about to stand up. The wolf quickly pulled the tie keeping the hakama around the hanyou's slender hips. "I'd stay sitting if I were you, unless you can to give the pack a show."

"You...buh-bastard!" Inuyasha hissed again but his had no anger in them.

"Yes, I am." The ookami chuckled and pulled up his kilt to free his erect member. "When I pull out I want you to lift up and sit down on me, I'll take care of the rest."

"Why, now?" The hanyou asked feeling the fingers start to withdraw.

"Because you need it and I need it. And because I know you want it." Kouga answer.

As the wolf pulled free, Inuyasha quickly used his hands to lift his butt off the ground. Kouga pushed the red clothing down just enough to expose his puckered entrance and when Inuyasha felt the thick head of a cock pressing against him, he lowered himself onto it.

He made it half away down the large pole before he had to stop. After multiple breedings, he had grown accustomed to Kouga's size but this was the first time he'd taken it unprepared. As he took another inch, he carefully looked down at the other wolves; worried that they might be discovered at any moment. But the rest of the pack was too preoccupied with the arrival of food to take notice that their alpha was fucking the newest member of their family right in front of them.

When Inuyasha's rear met the fur of Kouga's kilt, the wolf-prince wrapped his arms around the hanyou and pulled him to his chest. Inuyasha screwed up his face as the last few inches of cock were thrust into him.

"Sorry but you...were taking too long...someone was bound to notice. Relax." The wolf whispered.

"Easy for you to say." Inuyasha responded with a strained voice and tried to blink the stars from his eyes. "You don't have a spear buried up your ass."

Kouga's hands began massaging Inuyasha's front. "You think this is easy?" He asked. "You're so warm, and you make me feel so good. It's taking all I have not to howl and take you so hard that your half-brother will feel it."

"Urg. Don't talk about him when we're like this." Inuyasha made a mean face.

"Then relax and enjoy it. Feel my balls against yours? You know how much I can release. I won't start moving until I've lubed your insides enough." Kouga said with a saucy voice. He felt Inuyasha shiver with lust at his words and at the knowledge that at this moment, the wolves member was lining his passage with pre-cum.

Inuyasha eventually felt his body relax around the huge organ and leaned back against the wolf, enjoying the sensation of being filled. Kouga began rocking his hips, gently applying pressure against that special bundle of nerves inside Inuyasha.

"You have never answered my question." Inuyasha said taking long steady breaths.

"Erm?" Kouga murmured watching the base of his cock appear and disappear between the hanyou's cheeks.

"Whenever I ask about what would happen if the old geezers over there ever find out what that we're doing this, you don't answer. Tell me." Inuyasha squeezed the wolf's cock hard enough to make Kouga pause.

He hadn't wanted to tell Inuyasha because he was worried that he'd overreact but it seemed that Inuyasha literally had him trapped. "You know they disapprove of breeding acts outside of a bonded pair; they'd put a stop if they found anyone doing it. But since I'm alpha...If they ever found out that I was doing...well what we're doing right now...they'd march right over here and demand that I strip off all your clothes, place you on all fours and place my mark on you will we breed in full very of everyone."

Inuyasha tried hard not to think of being fucked as an uke in front of his new family by Kouga. It was a scary thought but it also aroused him even more. "Your m-mark?" He asked when the wolf start to thrust again, making him drip.

"I'd sink my fangs right here..." And he paused to place his mouth at the junction where Inuyasha's neck and shoulder met. The back of the Inu's fist immediately smacked him in the forehead.

"Don't do it!" Inuyasha said, his heart thumping.

Kouga rubbed his head. "I wasn't going to."

For awhile neither spoke, the only sound coming from their ever increasing panting. The wolf had just started thinking that Inuyasha had dropped the subject when he spoke.

"Would you?" He asked.

"Would I what?" Kouga replied.

"If the elders demanded that we...that you mark me, would you do it?"

The wolf snorted so loudly that several wolves glanced their way.

"They can demand all they want. I'm the alpha, nobody tells me what to do. If the need arises, I do what I want, take what I want, when I want." He paused long enough to squeeze Inuyasha's cheeks suggestively. "I don't force them to accept what the young do or force the young to accept their beliefs. As long as they can coexist without fighting over who's right and who's wrong; my is done. Sure as alpha, they may expect me to behave a certain way, but if I were to let others dictate how I live then I shouldn't be lea-oh!"

Kouga jumped so hard his cock stabbed into Inuyasha, making the hanyou moan and see stars again. "Uuuuhhhh, what?" He said.

"Hakkaku's coming." Replied Kouga.

Had the wolf not had an arm around Inuyasha, he would have instinctively stood up. Luckily Kouga stilled him.

"Just act normal. Remember he can't see anything as long as your still."

The spiky-haired wolf made his way up to them, carefully balancing a steaming bowl in one hand and two smaller cups in another. When he at last reached their level, he came to a dead stop and paused; looking at the pair quizzically. Finally Kouga spoke first.

"Hakkaku? What do you have there?" He asked nodding to the bowl.

"Er? Oh I thought you might be hungry so I brought some meat broth up for you." Hakkaku replied.

"Only broth? That stuff will taste like bland tree bark. Where's the real food?" The alpha asked scrunching his nose at the offered meal.

"Kitchen detail is worried that we're going through our stores too fast." Hakkaku said with a shrug. "So every other day, it's this or nothing..."Hey, Kouga...Inuyasha. What are you two doing up here?"

Inuyasha stiffed slightly but Kouga remained relaxed and continued massaging the hanyou's neck.

"Our new brother, isn't handling being cooped up for long very well. I'm just giving him a little massage." Kouga answered.

Hakkaku glanced back over his shoulder while he bent over to set the bowl and cups down next to the two demons. "Oh I see." He said with a grin. "I guess having a rock hard cock your insides could be called a massage. I know I felt better after Kouga did it to me." The lean ookami then leaned in, ran his tongue over the surprised hanyou's lips and then kissed him.

When Inuyasha opened his mouth to gasp, a familiar tongue found his but a second later it was gone and the ookami stood up. Obviously Hakkaku didn't want to be seen by the elders anymore than Kouga or Inuyasha did.

"Damn," Kouga said wrapping his arms around the hanyou. "How'd you know what we were really doing?"

Hakkaku snorted and laughed. "If you want to keep it a secret, I recommend that next time " And he bent down again, giving the sides of Kouga's ass several firm slaps. "you don't let your furs ride up so high."

Kouga looked down and sure enough, while his leggings remained in place, his kilt was now bunched up around his waist. This left his crotch, ass...and by extension...Inuyasha's cock-filled rear clearly exposed to anyone approaching them from the side.

"We..uh...we were." Inuyasha stammered.

"Having fun, yeah I know...and I'm so glad that you two have continued to watch Ginta and me during the nights." Hakkaku said. "You know, I've been feeling a little stiff lately. Perhaps one of you could help me out."

With that, the wolf unfurled his cloak so that is was spread out wide behind him and squatted down. As his body descended, his long and erect cock peaked out beneath his furs. It pointed almost hungrily towards his white-haired brother.

"Go on, Inuyasha." Urged Kouga, who once again was sliding his member in and out the hot, velvety hole. "While he's sitting like that, no one can see us."

Inuyasha was panting softly but he reached out and grasped the quivering dick. It was warm against his skin and almost familiar. Though he had held it for an entire night, even as Hakkaku had used his hand to jerk himself off, Inuyasha had barely been able to feel it. Now though, as he ran his thumb over the head which producing a small bead of pre-cum, it seemed like they were being formally introduced.

Placing his head against Kouga's shoulder, he ran his hand up and down the stiff organ. Not once did Hakkaku moan or thrust his body; remained as still as a statue, simply enjoying the moment.

Kouga watched the pair, silently wishing he could shift positions so he could give Inuyasha a good fucking. But the small movements he made combined with the sight of Hakkaku's cock ejecting enough precum to drenching Inuyasha's hand was more than enough. He pulled the hanyou's free hand to his crotch and curled it around the base of his shaft. Kouga wanted Inuyasha to be holding the cock that was about to release inside of him.

Then a grunt from Hakkaku made him and the hanyou look up. "Oh Aniki. I'm about to..."

Inuyasha hadn't needed the warning. The slender wolf's pre-cum was now dripping down his arm and his balls had already drawn up close to his body. But through the Inu's lust filled mind he realized that Hakkaku's cock was aimed right at his face. In another second he'd be covered with wolf cum.

In the last instant, as a small shiver passed over Hakkaku's body, Inuyasha pointed the stiff organ away from him and Kouga. It pulsed in his palm as jets of cum shot out of the head. The sight and smell of Hakkaku's silent release added with Kouga's continued pumping sent the hanyou over the edge. His legs jumped and shook. And it was long that the second cock he was holding; the much thicker one buried in his ass, began to pulse and beat as a new warmth spread inside his lower regions.

Eventually, all three came down from whatever zenith they had reached. Hakkaku, now red faced and a little unsteady on his feet, wasted no time in standing up and smoothing over his rumpled furs. He gave Inuyasha and Kouga a few affectionate licks and promised to see them later.

The alpha embraced the smaller male still sitting in his lap. "I don't think there's a word to describe what we just did. But we're definitely doing it agai-"

"SHIT!" Inuyasha said almost too loudly.

"W-what?" Kouga asked, fearing that they had just been caught.

"Look! How am I supposed to get up now?" Inuyasha said pointing to his leg.

The ookami nearly laughed when he looked down, but his own survival instincts told him that laughing now could be fatal. A large wet patch stained the Inu's hakama. It ran the length of his left leg, ending just above his knee. It didn't take a sensitive nose to figure out that it was Inuyasha's cum seeping through the inside of his clothes.

"I...uh...I didn't even think about that." Kouga said.

"K'eh! Neither did I. Do you think I'd have let you do this if I had." Inuyasha grumbled. "What am I going to do? The second I stand up everyone will see it."

Kouga thought for a moment, then an idea came to him. "No problem. We'll just stay like this until it gets close to sundown. While everyone's busy getting read, you rush to the baths and soak your robes. It'll probably take a few days for them to dry in this cold, so I'll get you a set of my furs to wear."

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha said but already coming to accept that there wasn't any alternative.

"Sure." Kouga said. "I kind of like the idea of you wearing my furs. You'll look more like a proper member of the pack."

"Fine, whatever." Inuyasha replied. He shift in the wolf's lap, feeling the half-hard dick move inside his passage. "Are...are you at least going to...to pull out." The Inu asked with a blush.

Kouga responded by pumping his hip, making his cock go instantly hard. "You think I want you leaking all over me? As long as we're sitting like this, everyone will assume I want to be alone with you. I get up and those pups will start stalking you again. Sorry, little brother but you're staying plugged until the sun starts to set."

"Stop moving, you'll make me...you know. Urg! You bastard, you planned this all along." Inuyasha moaned as his own cock came to life and slid across his jizz covered pant-leg.

"Did not, but it's funny how things end up. Beside, you've already stained your robes. Adding more won't make it any worse." And before the hanyou could think of a reply, Kouga reached over, picked up the two cups and dipped them into the still steaming bowl that Hakkaku had brought. He handed one to Inuyasha and took a long drink from his own. "Mmmm, nice and salty. Good idea, Inuyasha."

The hanyou frowned as he drank his own broth. It was salty. But earlier Kouga had said that it would be really bland. Inuyasha looked down at his cup and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Floating on the surface of the remaining liquid thin ropes of cum. Apparently when he had tried to prevent Hakkaku from releasing onto his face, he had accidentally pointed the wolf's member right at the bowl.

Inuyasha was so stunned from his inadvertent first taste of cum that he nearly dropped his cup. Luckily Kouga caught it and returned it to the Inu's lips. "No wasting food." the wolf whispered and then he tilted the container, forcing Inuyasha to drink it all.

Kouga tossed his own cup aside, taking the opportunity to grab the hanyou's cock through his damp robes. He then refilled Inuyasha's cup and continued to feed him. "Hope you like your first taste of wolf-seed. But if not, I'm sure you'll get use to it."

Inuyasha didn't even bother to reply between sips. Between the meal, the pole in his ass and the hand on his cock, there wasn't a chance he could form words much-less think of a reason to stop. And he had to admit, Hakkaku did taste pretty good.

**Two Days Later**

"...and that's when aniki stood right up in front of the wind-witch and yelled 'Get away from my dear friend Kouga!'..."

"I did NOT say that!" Inuyasha said, interrupting Ginta, who was recounting the battle where Kagura had stolen Kouga's jewel shards.

The entire pack's laughter echoed off the den's walls and Ginta just shrugged and continued his tale, making wild gestures to reenact the battle.

"...And after driving the evil youkai away, Inuyasha returned Kouga's shards to him. And Kouga said, 'Thank you, Inuyasha. You truly are a trusted and noble warri-'"

"I did NOT say that!" Kouga yelled, resulting in another wave of laughter. "Clearly little brother, Ginta, still likes to embellish his stories."

"It's how I remember it." The smaller wolf replied with a smile.

"As I recall, Kouga and Inuyasha were embracing before departing." Added Hakkaku.

"Shut up!" The alpha and hanyou said together.

The rest of the tribe was set to begin a round of friendly teasing when a howl sounded through the cave. The signal that the sun would soon set. Everyone slowly set about returning to their huts, Inuyasha quickly made for the baths where his robes had been drying for the past few days. He was relieved that no one had question his sudden need to wash his clothes; he preferred not to lie to his new family if he could avoid it.

He was glad to find his robes dry and ready to wear. While Kouga's furs were comfortable, they were much to big for him and they sagged in rather revealing areas; something that amused Kouga to no end. **(Life is good)** he thought to himself. **(A family that can live and enjoy life for as long as I can, people I can be rough with and not worry about harming, I could definitely get used to this.)**

Making his way to his hut, Inuyasha failed to note a number of people still wandering about rather then insuring that their shelters were heated and ready for the night. Everyone was getting a little careless and a little too use to the Ice-Bringers attacks. This, if nothing else, would very nearly lead to Kouga's death.

Dun, Dun DUN! Don't worry, it's not that bad. I promise and it will lead to something that a few reviews have been begging for. You'll get what you asked for and you will like it!

Thanks for all the nice reviews. Keep them coming and I'll keep writing and responding.

Katzeiason69- There I gave a Sesshoumaru mention. But sorry, he's off somewhere else practicing being expressionless.

Snowfall- It's the holidays, I totally get being busy. I'm pretty sure that it was just an hallucination but we'll see how the story goes from here. I've gotten a lot of reviews wondering about what Ginta did to Inuyasha and I'll answer...as soon as I can figure out what he did.

Peya Luna- Oh I can promise that when he gets topped, he definitely won't see it coming. Sorry, no foursome...at least not in the shower-cave. _

My_perversities- hot beneath the collar? Damn, I was aiming lower.

Jdbbrz- Thanks!

Vyperbites- Yes, will he? I haven't decided yet. Or have I? (I'm such a bastard!)

Kougaslover- Kouga is so naughty. How'd you like this one? I don't know why but the thought of having sex right under everyone's nose is a real turn on. I'm hoping Test Drive gets updated, cars and sex. Talk about revving the engine.

Midnightsscream- I always thought that youkai seemed A LOT less repressed than humans. And I think Inuyasha's desire to know more about his demon half is helping to speed up his acceptance. He's never had the chance to experience life with other youkai and its allowing him to explore parts of himself he's never known that he had.

River-girl- I've got to ask, which country is it? I really like hearing about where other travelers are. Anyways, I'm kind of in the same boat. At this very moment, I'm curled up in blankets, typing away on my computer. Hope this chapter helps keep you warm.


	6. A Couple of Interesting Nights

And another update. I'm writing these faster than I've ever done before so there are bound to be more mistakes and errors. Plus the writing may not be up to my 'usual' standards. If see anything that needs correcting, let me know. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't know Inuyasha's world and I'm not making any money from this.

A Couple of Interesting Nights

The winter continued on, day after day; cold night after cold night. Every member of the tribe had long ago adapted and fallen into a daily routine. But this didn't cause anxiety or unrest. Immortals were funny that way. They accepted their circumstances and moved on; becoming ever more lazy and content.

Inuyasha was no exception. He spent his days enjoying whatever activity his family had come up with and spent his nights in Kouga's arms. It couldn't be denied that his trust for the wolf had grown tremendously since the winter had begun. Inuyasha even did something that he'd only done once before; he told his life's story. The hanyou had been surprised at how long it took to tell. Sure he'd been around for awhile but most of it had been on his own. And yet, the more he spoke the more he felt need to keep speaking.

Kouga lay on his back with an arm over his forehead. Inuyasha was huddled on top of him, keeping their fronts warm as the wolf gave his back-side a rest from the cold air. "Oh man." He muttered as Inuyasha concluded his story. "So that's how you lived before Naraku, the jewel, and everything?"

"Yeah." Answered the hanyou, who suddenly didn't feel like talking anymore.

Kouga took a deep breath. Being a hanyou, he'd always figured that Inuyasha would have had it pretty rough but he had no idea. The loneliness, the hurt...

The ookami rolled over so that they were both on their sides. He pulled Inuyasha into a hug so strong that the Inu grunted in pain. "I'm sorry."

"F-for what?" Inuyasha asked in a surprised tone.

"For the part that I played in all of that." The alpha-wolf replied. "From the day we met, I didn't make your life any easier."

The hanyou scoffed. "Hey I got you as good as you got me. Compared to all the other stuff, you were nothing."

"Yeah but-"

A high pitched howl interrupted Kouga and he literally froze. It wasn't anything like Ice-Bringer's attacks. It was the sound of someone in distress; one of his wolves was in trouble. By the sound of the howl, it was a very young someone.

Kouga pushed away from Inuyasha and began scrambling for his furs.

"What are you doing!" Inuyasha asked.

"Someone needs me. Rest of the pack was ordered not to leave their shelters. I have to go!" Kouga said, trying to figure out what piece of clothing he was holding. His heart was racing, no one would howl unless something very bad had happened.

"But you'll die..." Inuyasha grabbed the wolf's shoulder.

"I don't have a choice!" Kouga yelled, shrugging off the hanyou's hand.

"Then...then take my clothes." Inuyasha said pushing his robes onto Kouga. "They'll protect you better."

The larger male didn't argue. The red robes were easier to put on than his furs. And within second he was crawling towards the hut's flap; pausing only long enough to tell Inuyasha not to follow him and keep the shelter warm.

Inuyasha tried to stretch out with his senses, to travel along side Kouga, but his own anxiety kept him from focusing properly. So he waited and waited; every second seemed to take forever. Finally he had had enough. Taking Kouga's furs, he pulled as much of them on as he could and taking a deep breath, he opened the huts flap and left.

The bitter cold stung at his eyes but he forced them open. Not that it did much good, the cave was so dark. Only a faint blue glow provided by the Ice-Bringer as he floated near the mountain allowed Inuyasha to see. He staggered slightly as the cold bit into him. Then he saw him.

Kouga was crouched on all fours next to a collapsed hut. Inuyasha couldn't see anyone else, so either Kouga had gotten the occupants to another hut or...the hanyou didn't even think about it. He couldn't afford to waste the time if he wanted to live.

Kouga was slowly crawling back towards him, clearly intent upon getting back to their shelter. He wasn't going to make it. Inuyasha rallied all of his remaining strength and in a single jump he landed right next to the impaired ookami. He pulled Kouga into his arms and jumped back then half pushed/half dragged him into the hut.

Inuyasha wasted no time in trying to untie their clothing, he ripped the material from their bodies. His robes would fix themselves and Kouga could get new furs. He pulled the wolf to him and began moving against him, trying to create heat. Kouga's body was so cold.

The hanyou heard gurgling sound and realized that the wolf wasn't breathing. He pressed his lips against Kouga's blue ones and released the air he had been holding. Inuyasha's first instinct was to blast it all into his lungs but Kouga had taught him properly. He let his breath pass calmly and steadily. Soon the wolf's body convulsed as his longs came back to life.

Kouga coughed and wheezed shivering to keep himself from surrendering to the cold. "S-s-s-s-aved 'em." He said. When he had left the hut, he had found a family of his wolves digging themselves out of their broken dwelling. Kouga had managed to put them all into separate huts, knowing that those already inside would be ready to help. But by the time he had gotten the last one to safety he knew that he wasn't going to survive long enough to get back to Inuyasha.

"Stop talking and help me warm you up." The hanyou barked.

"T-t-t-t-told you to s-s-s-stay." Kouga said, his brain going fuzzy.

"You can punish me later." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Had it not been for Kouga's condition he probably would have rolled his eyes.

"Duh-don't think I wuh-won't!" Answered the wolf. He wanted to reach out and put his hands in all of the hanyou's warm spots but his body wouldn't listen to him...and he felt so tired.

"Don't sleep, Wolf." Inuyasha said, noticing that his eyelids were drooping. "Kouga? Kouga!"

Inuyasha slowly ran his fingers down Kouga's back. The skin and muscle was still much cooler than it should have been but at least his body didn't feel like a corpse anymore.

The ookami lay on his stomach, resting and recovering while Inuyasha kept him warm. He would survive, whole and intact.

Inuyasha could help but admire his actions. Perfectly willing to give his own life to protect his own, the hanyou would have expected nothing else from Kouga. He hand continued down the wolf's muscular back until he came to a firm, rounded buttock. Without think Inuyasha palmed it. In all their nightly activities, this was one area Inuyasha had never really explored.

The alpha-wolf had, of course, come to know every curve of the Inu's ass but had never offered his own to Inuyasha. Curious, the hanyou moved down and sat between Kouga's spread legs. He gently brushed the furry tail aside and both his hands on the two shapely globes. Pushing them apart, he saw Kouga's entrance looking tight and virgin-like. An image came to the hanyou's mind. Remembering the night he had had first spied on Hakkaku and Ginta.

He so very much wondered what Kouga would taste like.

Slowly, Inuyasha lowered his head between the wolf's cheeks. The parted skin felt warm against his face and he opened his mouth, pressing it against the small ring. He actually hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should go any further. The hanyou glanced upward, looking at Kouga's slumbering face, then his tongue made contact.

The scent of pure ookami traveled into Inuyasha. He pushed into the hole, meeting stiff resistance at first but eventually his slippery appendage penetrated deep inside. Inuyasha was at first overwhelmed by the warmth and softness of Kouga's passage and he wondered if this was what the wolf experienced every time he had mounted him.

He continued to twirl and move his tongue about, saliva coat Kouga's insides. Inuyasha began to press the twin buttocks against his face and using his teeth to nibble the now swollen ring of flesh.

Kouga moaned.

Inuyasha froze as if he had just been caught stealing something. He withdrew his tongue and lifted cautiously raised his head. Kouga's eyes were still shut but more color had returned to his face. And when Inuyasha looked back down he saw the wolf's cock pointing out between his legs. It was hard and on either side it rested a nicely engorged testicle.

Aroused, Inuyasha bent down and kissed each on before returning his attention to the wolf's ass. Even in the dim light, he could see that the puffy hole was now red and spread open. The hanyou wasn't going to miss this chance. He wanted Kouga and he was going to have him.

Moving up the prone form, Inuyasha put most of his weight on Kouga's back. He gave the wolf's cheek a lick as he lined his cock up with the lubed hole. Barely able to keep himself from completely sheathing himself, he pushed hard enough to sink half of his member inside.

Kouga's eyes flew open at the invasion and he let out a gasp of pain. "I-Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

The hanyou chuckled and pulled back so that just the head of his dick remained before thrusting forward, getting another inch deeper into the wolf. "I think you know what I'm doing. You've done it to me enough."

Kouga groaned, probably louder than he should have but he couldn't help it. Inuyasha's cock seared his insides, it hurt so bad but felt amazing. He pushed back in time with the Inu's thrusts; turning his head to kiss the source of the warm breath hitting his face.

Inuyasha grabbed the raised hips, now completely inside Kouga's rear he began searching for the spot the wolf always found when he was 'on top'. He gave the upturned rump a slap, but only one; anymore would be heard by the rest of the pack. It was enough though, the already tight passage tightened even more, all but squeezing the pre-cum from his shaft. His thrust were coming faster and fast, he balls slapped against his partners.

Reaching under the wolf, Inuyasha found a pair erect nipples rubbing against furred carpet. He pinched them and rolled them between his finger tips. He wanted to make Kouga cum before his own release but he wasn't sure he could hold out that long. Not that it really matter. After tonight, there was no way that Inuyasha was going to stop topping the ookami.

The warm hole gave one last squeeze and Inuyasha thrust to the hilt, spewing his load deep into Kouga's guts. As he buried his face in the long dark locks of hair, he felt a pair of hands gripped his ass. Kouga was trying to hold him in place, to keep him from withdrawing before he had finished.

Then at long last, he collapsed. Panting and almost hot from exertion, he lay on top of Kouga, hearing the wolf's heart beating in his ears.

After several minutes had passed, Kouga spoke. "Inuyasha? I-I need..."

The hanyou was moving before Kouga could finish. He pulled out and the wolf's tail curled between his gaping hole to catch anything cum that leaked out. Inuyasha rolled Kouga onto his back and a very hard cock, glistening with pre-cum, all but shot straight into the Inu's hands.

Kouga shivered. "Your hands are really cold."

Inuyasha looked into Kouga's eyes, obviously understand what he was trying to say. Curling his lips over his fanged teeth, Inuyasha lowered his head on took the cock into his mouth. The taste was salty, and different than anything he had ever put in his mouth, but it was still good.

He had taken about a third of it before his throat slammed shut, making him gag. He tried to pull back but a hand on the back of his head held him in place.

"Just take it slowly. Let your mouth relax and keep breathing." Kouga said.

Following the larger male's advice, Inuyasha took several breaths before moving again. Soon the head of the large member was traveling down his throat and his chin came to rest on top of Kouga's hefty balls. Inuyasha carefully pulled back and then went down again, allowing his gag-reflexes to loosen up.

It didn't take long for Kouga to peak. He reached out and painfully grabbed Inuyasha's ears. He made quick rabbit-like thrusting motions as filled the hanyou's mouth. And Inuyasha, unable to pull away was forced to swallow the hot load of ookami cum.

Kouga's entire body went limp as his orgasm subsided; his already exhausted body had reached its limit. He felt his flaccid penis fall from Inuyasha's mouth and he shuddered as the hanyou licked his sensitive head clean of any remaining seed. Not long after that, Inuyasha's warm body was back in his arms, resting against his chest.

"Th-thank you." the ookami whispered.

"You don't have to thank me." Inuyasha whispered back. "It was the least I could do after the breeding I gave-"

"That's not what I'm thanking you for...well not the only thing." Kouga rolled his eyes. "Thank you for saving my life. I would have died if you hadn't come after me."

"K'eh! Like I would have left you to freeze. Not a chance." Inuyasha replied. "Besides it's what we do, isn't it? I save you, you help me. It's how we ended up like this."

"True." Kouga's lips curled up into an evil smile. "But don't think that saving me gets you off the hook. I'm going to tank your ass so hard in the morning that next time I'll you to stay put, you'll do it."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha gave his own wicked grin. "Maybe I'll do the same to you for not bringin me along in first place and nearly getting yourself killed. Every time you try to do something without me, I always have to come to your rescue. And besides..." And he reached down between the wolf's legs and squeezed Kouga's ass, causing some of the cum still trapped inside his passage to leak out. "...I want more of this."

The ookami moaned in pleasure. "I'm...I'm glad that my first time was with you."

That got Inuyasha's attention. "You mean that after all the stuff you've done with me...and Ginta and Hakkaku...you've never, uh you know."

Kouga shook his head. "I'm the alpha-male, a prince of the northern realm. Can't have another wolf top me." He paused and suddenly looked very serious. "You understand what that means right? You can't tell anyone about this. I mean no...one. It's would be seen as a sign of weakness and that I'm worthy of being the leader."

Inuyasha nodded. "But...we can still keep doing it right."

Kouga chuckled at the hanyou's priorities. "Yeah, I'd like that."

The next morning every member of the pack left their huts as soon as it was warm enough. They crowded around their alpha's hut, wanting to know that he was well. Inuyasha promised that Kouga was fine but needed some extra rest. In truth, the wolf was more than ready to leave the hut right then and there but two problems held him up.

First, Inuyasha had been in such a hurry to warm him up during the night that the hanyou had all but shredded everything but his cloak. Second, his tail was covered, nearly base to tip, with dried cum. One sniff and the entire den would know he had been topped.

So Inuyasha had Ginta and Hakkaku get everyone moving about. Some were getting the meals ready while the rest of the pack were inspecting their shelters to make sure that none of them were endanger of collapsing. At the same time Inuyasha rushed off to Kouga's private den and gathered the spare set of furs that Kouga had lent him. Then together they hurried to the baths.

By midday the alpha-wolf reappeared and was immediately tackled by his pack. No one was surprised to know that he had risked his life to save the small family but that didn't mean that they shouldn't show him their gratitude. They licked his chin and cheek, all the while chanting his name.

Then it was Inuyasha's turn. When Kouga pointed out that he would have died if not for Inuyasha's heroism, the entire den of wolves turned towards the wide-eyed hanyou and charged.

Inuyasha actually tried to run but Kouga dove and managed to hold him down while he too was licked, kissed, and nipped.

For days this went on, everyone sharing the knowledge that they were alive and safe. Yet the caution and fear of the Ice Bringer had also returned. When sundown approached no one could be found goofing off or waiting until the last possible moment to seek shelter. This, as far as Kouga and Inuyasha were concerned, was a good thing.

Then finally it came. The night of the new moon.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what Kouga had planned to help him through the night. The wolf had said to trust him and then raced off without another word. Now the hanyou was being led to the hot springs and he had no idea what to expect.

"I can't spend the night in the baths." He said as Kouga pulled him along. "Sure it will be a little warmer but if Ice demon gets one good blast inside, it'll be like sitting in a frozen lake. My body won't be able to handle it."

"Which is why we're going to do something else." Kouga said, pulling aside the thick blankets that separated the springs from the rest of the den. "Go on." He encouraged.

Upon entering, Inuyasha saw that the wolf meant by 'something else'. Kouga had managed to move one of the huts onto a makeshift platform directly over one of the larger baths. Heat and steam from the water rolled over the outer shell.

"That...could might actually work." Inuyasha commented, surprised at the wolf ingenuity.

"Of course it will work. Now come on and get undressed; sundown is coming and I want to get you ready."

Inuyasha followed the wolf over to the line of old baskets which were used to hold the clothes of anyone using the baths. They disrobed and walked over to the hut. The hanyou was just about to crawl up and go inside when a hand grabbed his ass and something wet went between his parted cheeks.

"Wha-what's that?" Inuyasha said as slippery finger went inside of him.

"Oil." Kouga answered. "Since your human body won't be able to handle me, this will help."

"Are you damaged? Uh!" The hanyou managed to get out before Kouga inserted another finger. "You can't...we can't...tonight."

"Yes we can and we will. Look," He reached around and wagged the hanyou's hard cock up and down. "You're body says 'yes'. Which is good since I brought a lot of oil and you're going to need all your strength." After scissoring his fingers a few times he pulled out and smacked Inuyasha's round bottom a few times. "Now get inside."

Inuyasha climbed up onto the platform, his erect cock bouncing as he did. He had just pulled open the huts flap when two pairs of hands shot out of the opening and pulled him inside. Kouga watched the hanyou's kicking feet disappear. Holding up the little bottle of oil, his kissed it. "Mmmmm, tonight is going to be fun."

Inuyasha tried to get free of the hands holding his arms but his demonic strength was fading fast. However, all struggle came to an end when a family pair of lips smashed against his own. Then a finger dove into his hole and began tickling his insides. He instinctively pushed back against the intruder.

"See, brother?" Said Ginta. "I told you he liked have his butt played with while being kissed."

Hakkaku released Inuyasha's mouth and replied. "I never disagreed. I was just surprised that would managed to do it last time without any of us even knowing."

"What can I say?" Ginta said while adding another finger and lapping at the Inu's round ring. "Both you and Kouga sleep like rocks and aniki wasn't in any condition to know what was going on."

Inuyasha was about to speak when he felt Kouga pull Ginta out of him and press up behind him. "Plenty of time for that later." He said. "But right now, I want to enjoy the sunset."

The hut was larger than their normal one so when the ookami hooked his arm around the hanyou's and stretched them out so that they were both standing on their knees, Inuyasha's head barely touched into the ceiling. Kouga held him there, his naked and aroused body on display for the other two wolves; the alpha own erect cock jutting out between his legs.

Then suddenly, most of the light provided by the kitsune fire went out. Inuyasha felt his fangs and claws retract and the much of the cold which the hot springs had been keeping out came rushing into him. But it was nowhere near as bad as last time. He could still breath on his own and as long as he had a warm body against his, he was okay.

"Little brother?" Kouga asked. "Are you still with us?"

"Yes," The now human Inuyasha answered, his voice a little softer. "I'm good."

Instead of Kouga answering it was Ginta who spoke next. "I've never seen someone turn into a mortal before. It was so beautiful."

While Kouga held him in place, four hands explored Inuyasha's body. Rubbing his stomach and caressing his balls and cock. Then two mouths found his nipples and a moment later, the human cried out in pain.

"Easy, you two." Kouga said sharply. "Our brother is more fragile right now."

Hakkaku reached up to lick and kiss Inuyasha. "Sorry ani, but you taste so good and we did use to hunt mortals for food...maybe we should have been hunting them for something else."

The hanyou shivered in response, his cock beginning to leak.

"Why don't you two amuse yourselves for awhile." Kouga suggested. "I need to spend some time with Inuyasha."

Neither of the other wolves protested. In fact, Hakkaku quickly pulled Ginta away from the Inu's chest, threw him to the floor and in one go, swallowed his companions cock. Ginta whimpered as he was slowly sucked, Hakkaku loved to keep him on the edge of orgasm for as long as possible.

"They can get so carried away." Kouga whispered. "Remind me to tell you about when we were until for Naraku. Chasing after me was only half the reason why they were always so tired." He opened the bottle of oil and coated Inuyasha's hands. "Get me ready, I want to be inside of you."

Inuyasha reached behind himself and took the wolf's cock in his hands. It felt so much larger in his human form. He rubbed the enlarged head, pre-cum adding to the slick fluid between his fingers. He worked his way down the length of the shaft, jerking it as he went. By the time he reached the base, Kouga was already pressed against his hole.

"I'll be gentle for as long as I can." The wolf promised and pushed in. It was so tight, even tighter than when he first breed the hanyou. As the head of his cock popped in, the tight ring closed around it. Kouga held himself there, waiting for Inuyasha (who was wiggling in his arms) to adjust. After a few minutes he sank deeper then pulled back. With each thrust he went a little further, but when he reach about three-quarters Inuyasha cried so loudly that Kouga had to clamp his hand of his mouth.

"Ssshhhhh. I'm almost there." He said as the last bit of his length entered Inuyasha's body. "I'm in now, hard parts over; no more crying." Kouga waiting for the hanyou's breathing to slow and lengthen before thrusting. He kept talking to him, saying things he knew would make Inuyasha hot.

"When spring comes," The ookami whispered. "I'll take you to a valley near here. It's too steep for prey to reach so no one goes there. We can run through the forest naked and let the sun tan our bodies. And when I take you, there won't be any need to stay quiet. We can scream each others names as loud as we want. I would love that. To hear your voice echoing my name off the mountains."

Inuyasha whined and started pushing back against Kouga, the pain had faded and the wolves voice filled him his mind with desire. Soon the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the small hut.

Kouga felt his balls draw up to his body. "Here is comes, little Inuyasha." He gave a final thrust and jets of warm cum shot out and filled the passage surrounding his cock. Kouga kept Inuyasha close to him, roughly running his tongue over the hanyou's lips in an almost animal like fashion.

The glow of his release faded but Kouga simply began moving his hips again to keep himself hard. He had no intention of pulling out just yet.

"Kouga, I-I need..." Inuyasha panted. His arms were locked up in Kouga's embrace and his cock was bouncing up and down. All it would take was a single touch to set him off.

"Sorry, little brother." Kouga said, tightening his hold. "I know humans don't have the same stamina as youkai and don't want you to tiring yourself out just yet. But I think I know something you can do while you calm down."

Carefully Kouga picked the small mortal up and placed him between Hakkaku's legs. The spiky-haired wolf was still on his stomach nursing Ginta's cock, drinking the delicious pre-cum. At first Inuyasha wasn't sure what the alpha-wolf had in mind, but figured it out when his face was slowly pushed between Hakkaku's buttocks.

The wolf almost choked on the dick in his throat as the Inu's tongue penetrated his hole. Pulling off Ginta he turned to look at the dark-haired human buried in his rear. "Thank you, aniki. I love it when someone does that."

If Inuyasha heard him, he made no reply. And Hakkaku rose slowly, careful not to disturb him, and guided Ginta onto his leaking cock. Hakkaku turned to look at Kouga, who smiled back at him. It was quite a sight.

Kouga gently fucking Inuyasha, while the hanyou and Ginta pleasured Hakkaku. It was enough that soon the two semes were releasing their loads into their lovers.

Once again, Kouga picked Inuyasha up and settled them away from the other two wolves. Pulled his half-hard member free and used his hand to catch of the large stream of cum that flowed from the hanyou's ass.

"Kouga...I'm gonna-." Inuyasha started to say that he was about to burst but had to pause when Kouga brought his jizz-covered hand to his lips and poured the fluid into his mouth.

The ookami-prince secretly adored this submissive of Inuyasha. He had noted long ago that many humans became very docile around immortals, it seemed that Inuyasha was the same way...at least when it came to breeding during the new moon.

Kouga continued to feed his cum to Inuyasha but quickly decided to have mercy on his adopted brother. "Ginta is in need of his release too. Why don't you go help each other?"

Inuyasha nodded and looked over to the smallest wolf, who was busy kissing Hakkaku. Kouga grunted something in ookami-speak and Ginta instantly crawled to lay down next to the hanyou; though pointed in the opposite direction.

He took all of Inuyasha's rigid member into his mouth and began coiling his tongue around it. Kouga took the wolf's cock in his hand and guided it Inuyasha.

"Don't be greedy." He said, putting it the Inu's lips. "Just do what he's going to you."

Ginta's cock slowly made it's way down Inuyasha's throat and Kouga moved away so he could get a good view of the two males suckling each other. Hakkaku came over to him and placed his head on Kouga's thigh and the alpha spread his legs to let the wolf lick and suck his own organ.

Inuyasha shivered, but not from the cold. He thought that feeling Ginta's lips around his cock would make him cum but the wolf knew how to hold him back. Whenever he got close, a hand would gently pulled his balls away from his body, causing the tightness in his stomach to ease. Inuyasha was close to tears at this point.

Under Hakkaku's expert care, Kouga felt his cock harden. He was tempted to release into his pack-brother but Inuyasha's body called to him. Patting Hakkaku on the head, he nodded towards the other pair and the two crept over to them.

Kouga and Hakkaku slowly penetrated their partners, surprising Inuyasha and nearly making him bite Ginta. The hanyou's lubed hole made it easier for Kouga this time and he began pumping roughly into him.

"Did you know that even in this form, part of your scent smells like wolves?" He whispered. "This means that you really do belong here."

Inuyasha moaned around the organ in his throat. He didn't know which aroused him more; the mouth on his cock, the cock in his ass, or Kouga's words. Hakkaku suddenly pushed into Ginta so quickly that the smaller wolf lurched forward so hard that the hanyou nearly gagged. A new warm sensation in his belly told him all that he needed to know and with one final thrust from Kouga, Inuyasha came so hard that tears streamed down his cheeks.

He humped Ginta's face, driving Kouga wild. The wolf didn't even need to move, Inuyasha was doing all the work for him. The alpha wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck.

"Oh, Inuyasha." He said as a fresh load of his cum filled the hanyou. "I can't imagine life without you any more."

The four rode out their storm of pleasure for what seemed like hours. Bodies spasmed and shook, claws left bloody trails over skin and Inuyasha, needing to breath, let Ginta's cock fall from his mouth, and was rewarded with a long rope of cum shot over his lips and chin.

Moments later, he felt Kouga's tongue cleaning Ginta's release from his lips. Then he was kissed deeply until his head swam and lungs burned.

"Ko-Kouga." He panted. Now that he had finally cum, the cold was draining the last of his energy.

"I know." Responded the alpha, kissing him again. "Rest now. We'll wake you in again later when you need to be warmed up."

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to fall asleep. He barely noticed the other wolves snuggling up to him, nor did it register that they didn't exactly leave his slumbering body alone. He awoke several times that night to find Kouga breeding him and either Ginta or Hakkaku enjoying his cock or his mouth...Not that he was planning on complaining.

But as morning approached, Inuyasha dreamed. And in his mind he saw the shape of someone he knew; a person he cared for but didn't immediately recognize.

"Inuyasha?" A voice on the wind spoke and suddenly he knew who it was.

"Kagome."

Uh-oh. What does this mean? I guess we'll have to wait and see. I'm really impressed that I'm able to get these chapters out so fast. Probably is due to the fact that like 80% of the material is SEX.

I hope this means that I'll be able to finish by the time I head out on vacation. Thanks for the reviews everyone. I love your ideas even if I don't use them. Maybe they will inspire me or someone else to write.

Responses:

Peya Luna- Not commenting about the sex, huh? Wish more people would not comment like that. Is it hot in here? Don't worry, Inuyasha's a healthy guy. No callouses. It is amazing how meeting the right people can cause old wounds to finally close. I'm sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't careless about what the wolves adopting him. It would just reenforce his opinion about how he's so much better than everyone else. As for Kagome, you never know how things might work out. The well has been closed since she decided to remain with Inuyasha. And as you've read at the end of this chapter, it seems that a piece of Inuyasha has reminded him that this is still a world outside the caves he's been sealed up in. And since Inuyasha hasn't had much youkai interaction until now, I don't think he would even know about marking anyone. They are just regular married. Was there a ceremony or just did they just declare themselves married? Hard to say. We'll have to see what's going to happen in the next chapter.

River girl- Ah China. Never been. The rural areas look so beautiful but I think I would go mad in the cities. But I can understand the fashion craze. Japan, especially Tokyo is like that. You should listen to your wolf and visit some time. I agree that travelers rarely have a good experience unless they find something or someone to connect to. Without that, it makes the journey kind of pointless.

Jdbbrz- I'm all about staying warm. And to think that I go running in this freezing cold weather just to keep my temperature up for the rest of the day. I should just be writing more, lol. I know the image I have in my head of Inuyasha sitting in Kouga's lap, getting continuously fucked all day long, just gets my heart racing. Let's just say that by the time Kouga let him up, one of is pant legs was a much darker color than the other. I did give some thought about making this an mpreg story, so many people requested that I do it but I've decided to leave that aspect to the reader imagination. I laughed writing Ginta's little walk down selective memorylane. I didn't plan on writing it or have a plan. I just added it and it turned out that way.

my_perversities- We'll see about them being mates. And as I told Jdbbrz, I'm leaving the mpreg up to the readers imagination. If it turns out to be a fairytale ending, you can assume Kouga pupped Inuyasha. In regards to Ginta and Hakkaku, if mating season was going on right now, you can bet they'd be together permanently.

Take care everyone!


	7. Taking the Third Road

Still just writing away. Thanks to everyone for your reviews, you guys are so much better at finding errors than I am. And you ideas are a bonus too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha's world and I'm not making any money from this.

Taking the Third Road

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he woke. The startling realization that he had all but forgotten his wife had burned away all of the sleepiness. How long had it been since he had thought of her? How had he become so taken with his new family that he had allowed his old one to fade into the back of his mind?

He glanced around the small hut. Even with his human nose, the smell of sex and cum permeated the air. In his arms, he held Ginta close to him, with Hakkaku laying behind the smaller wolf; both were snoring as they rested in a very satisfied sleep. Inuyasha shift and nearly gasped. Kouga was spooned against him and his cock was still imbedded in his rear.

At that moment a pulsing sensation vibrated through the hanyou's body. He felt his strength returning, his senses opened up and his body changed back into his normal youkai state. The sun had risen.

Carefully he extracted himself from the wolves; trying not to wake them. Pulling off Kouga's member proved to be the most difficult. Every time Inuyasha lifted his hips, the unconscious ookami would shift forward, impaling him again. Taking it slow, however, he finally managed and the now hard cock popped free. Inuyasha had to clench his ass, to keep the wolf cum from streaming out.

Crawling out of the hut, he shivered when the cold air hit him. Without his robes, even the bathing area was almost too frigid for anyone to last very long, but steam was starting to rise of the springs and soon it would be plenty warm. He approached an unlit torch and it flickered to life when he touched it; spilling greenish light everywhere.

Inuyasha quickly made his way down the narrow path (Kouga's seed now traveling down his legs) until he came to the tunnel that appeared to dead end not too far in. He pulled the old furry rug away and stepped into the hole that dropped down to the rain-cave. Almost at once he was showered with warm droplets of water.

Walking over to the end of the cave he placed he head against the rocky wall and let the cascading water wash away last nights activities. Would Kagome understand any of this? He wondered. Would she accept that youkai and humans just did things differently?

Inuyasha was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that he wasn't alone until a tongue licked his neck. He reflexively jumped back, right into Kouga's embrace. He could feel the wolf's hard cock poking him in the thigh.

"You had me worried." Kouga said kissing the hanyou's cheek. "I woke up and you were gone. But luckily I found the trail you left behind." He pressed a thumb between Inuyasha's pale buttocks and massaged the stretched ring causing the last of his cum to seep out.

Despite his heavyhearted feelings, Inuyasha pushed back which only encouraged the wolf. Kouga lined his member up and began to penetrate. He got about half way inside when Inuyasha pressed his hand against his stomach.

"Kouga, wait...I..." Was all that the Inu managed to say before took both his hands and placed them against the cave wall and covered them with is own.

"We can talk later, my love." Kouga said, using a term that was sure to get Inuyasha's attention. "Last night I made a decision. I'm going to keep you."

"Keep...me?" Inuyasha stuttered as the wolf began breeding him again.

"I'm claiming you as mine. You'll be my mate...forever." Kouga said, licking the spot where the hanyou's neck and shoulder met. "Now hush, I need to put you on all fours. I'm going to mark you when I release and then you can scream my name as loud as you want; it won't matter who hears us anymore."

Inuyasha was stunned. The wolf's words from last night reverberated in his head. "...part of your scent smells like wolves...you do belong here...I can't imagine life without you anymore..." He allowed Kouga to lower him to the ground and put him on his hands and knees. At this point he was so accustomed to the alpha's weight on his back that he almost didn't even notice until Kouga started riding him hard.

The ookami growled in his ear and gave his ass several hard slaps. And when a hand encircled his cock to jerk him off, Inuyasha nearly gave in. Inuyasha tried to find his voice. What could he say to make Kouga stop? Did he even want him to? A large part of him, the part that had so desperately wanted to be with his own kind yearned to let the wolf finish.

"K-K-K-K..." He said.

"Yes, cry out my name." Kouga said in a husky voice. He lifted his hips higher so he could thrust even deeper. The sound of his flesh smacking again Inuyasha's butt almost drowned out the rain. "Let everyone hear you now. Announce our bonding!"

A second later a pair of mouth clamped onto the base of Inuyasha's neck. He could feel Kouga's sharp fangs against his skin, in another moment they would pierce him and...

"K-KAGOME!"

It was as though time had stopped. Both Inuyasha and Kouga had frozen in place when the name the hanyou had shouted echoed off through the cave, up the hole in the ceiling and out into the rest of the bathing area. Slowly, the sharp teeth at his neck pulled away.

"Kagome?" Kouga repeated. Not in shock or anger but in a way that sounded as though he were remembering something from long ago. And it was then that Inuyasha knew, Kouga had forgotten her too.

The hanyou was truly beginning to understand what it meant to live well beyond a human's lifespan. For youkai, especially those sealed away in the mountains...separated from the mortal world...it was easy to lose track what going on outside.

"I...I love Kagome." He said, trying to ignore the cock still leaking pre-cum into him and the fact that Kouga was still draped over him. He didn't have to try for very long.

The wolf gently withdrew and stood up. He walked over and stood under the light provided the cave's exit. Kouga turned back, his cock still jutting out in front of him, but he didn't look at Inuyasha. He opened and closed his mouth several times and the simply whispered;

"I'm sorry." And he jumped through the opening and disappeared.

Inuyasha didn't move for a long time. He remained on all fours, letting the 'rain' batter his body, feeling suddenly very empty.

From then on, Inuyasha and Kouga avoided each other. Neither knew what to say or do to fix what had happened. It was as though something had broken between them but no one was at fault. Kouga could never bring himself to try and steal the hanyou away from Kagome, he was many things but dishonorable wasn't one of them.

Nor could Inuyasha ever try to leave his wife. He loved her, he needed her. But they couldn't deny that a love also now existed between the hanyou and the wolf. At some point, they had gone beyond just playing and enjoying each other...maybe it had been that way from the start and it took something like this to make them realize it.

So they stayed away from each other. Kouga had taken to spending his nights with different members of his pack. He gave no reason and no one asked.

Inuyasha took shelter with Ginta and Hakkaku. The pair didn't know everything that had happened but they guessed enough and didn't press the issue. They tried to get the hanyou to join them in their nightly activities but he declined. Although he did watch.

On the rare times that Kouga and Inuyasha did meet, they did little else but look into each others eyes. The fire and passion burned in both of them and it was painfully obvious how much they wanted each other.

So much so that when the new moon came again, Inuyasha asked Ginta to request that Kouga not join them. Maybe it was just his imagination but even with in the bathing area, that night felt colder than any other.

Not long after that, a long expected change happened. During the night the Ice Bringer gave a moan unlike any the pack had heard before. It was angry and unrestrained; the entire mountain shook with such a force that it was feared the den would cave in. And then...nothing. No blasts of cold, no falling rocks; it was completely silent.

The next morning, the entire tribe gathered around the mouth of their cave. Instead of a solid block of ice covering the entrance, it had changed to a pure white. The sun's rays made it shine so bright that it was hard to look at. Inuyasha approached and ran his hand over its surface.

He pulled back, bring bits of snow and ice between his fingers; which began to melt instantly. Making a fist and summoning all his strength he punched the frozen waterfall as hard as he could. Cracks in the wall formed and grew. In a matter of seconds the entire thing came crashing down and cool fresh air came rolling in. The sun sat directly in front of them, traveling across a cloudless sky.

The Ice Bringer was gone.

Everyone cheered and laughed; several of the younger wolves even howled. The snow and cold winter still remained but the danger was at last over. They had made it. Even Inuyasha and Kouga found it hard to remain depressed in the face of that fact.

Several mornings later, the pack was once again assembled at the entrance to their home. This time it was to say good-bye to their adopted brother. The mountain pass had opened up and it was time to go. Inuyasha found that he didn't mind being hugged and licked by nearly every wolf...even the four-legged ones.

"You'll come back and visit soon, right aniki?" One of the pups who had spent much of the winter trying to tackle the hanyou.

"I'll come as soon as I get the chance and if you get into trouble, I'll be here." Inuyasha answered, though privately he doubted that he'd ever come back here. How could he?

His last good-byes were to Ginta and Hakkaku, who where practically sobbing. "You should wait for Kouga. He would want to see you off." Hakkaku said.

"He...he and I already said our good-byes." Inuyasha lied.

Not wanting to prolong his departure any more, he turned and started down the snow-covered path. He set his jaw, determined not to look back but he had to screw his eyes shut when long, lonely howls filled the air.

It was still early morning but Inuyasha knew he should have been mostly down from the mountains by now. Even with the thick snow and ice on the ground, he could still run and jump his way down to the flatter lands faster than just about anything else alive. But he didn't. His pace was slow and he kept stopping for no reason. At this rate, he was going to need to look for shelter from the nights northern winds. Not to mention that even at his best speed, he still have 3 days of travel back to the village.

But he couldn't help it. As much as he wanted to see Kagome and his human friends, he couldn't help but feel that he'd left part of himself up there in the mountains. A part of himself that he'd likely never see again.

Inuyasha continued his journey, he head was lowered so he was watching his bare feet drag through the white powder. But he looked up when he heard the sound of crunching snow.

Standing right in his path was Kouga. He was still wearing his winter furs and heavy cloak; the cold wind making the long cloth flutter.

Inuyasha looked at him and then glanced away. What was he doing here? Why now? He asked himself. This was hard enough before, now they were going to have to talk.

The alpha-male walked directly at him. He seemed determined, as if he had made his mind up about something.

"Ko-" Was as far as Inuyasha got when Kouga kissed him hard. He was pulled into the wolf's arms and he couldn't help but press against him. How he had missed this.

When Kouga finally released his mouth, the two panted for air; their foreheads resting against each others. "I've decided...no don't speak." Kouga said and kissed him again to insure Inuyasha's silence.

"When we're done here, I'll let you go back to the village...I promise not to stop you." The wolf said running his hands down the Inu's body. "You can live there during the warm times and when the weather is good, but..." and he paused to stare directly into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "every time the days shorten, and snow returns to the mountains...you have to return here...and be mine."

Inuyasha listened wide eyed. Kouga wanted him to...He opened his mouth to speak again and the wolf kissed him again. Kouga wasn't going to give Inuyasha the chance to say 'no.'

"And when time passes." The ookami-prince continued. "When you no longer have any ties to the mortal world, you will remain here and take my mark."

The hanyou was panting now, he was so confused. Was what Kouga saying even possible? He couldn't think, nothing made sense anymore. Then he felt his obi loosen and his sword clattered to the ground. Inuyasha looked up into Kouga's lust filled eyes and all his thoughts just faded away.

He allowed the wolf to remove his robes. First his hitoe and then his hakama fell to his feet; Kouga picked him up and carried him away from the clothing. When they reached a nice flat area, he was set down. Shivering a little, he watched Kouga pull off his cloak and spread it over the ground.

Again Inuyasha was picked up and carried bridal-style over to the makeshift bed. Kouga laid him down and began undressing. Soon he was naked as Inuyasha was but he made no move to join the hanyou. The alpha wanted to be seen in all his glory.

He wanted Inuyasha to see his full balls and to understand that after their last night together, not once had he taken another. Kouga wanted him to know that from now on he was only for Inuyasha. Though the wolf did note that his intended mate also seemed to be to in need of relief. He dropped to all fours and crawled towards the hanyou; his cock thumping against his stomach.

Inuyasha didn't even realize that he had spread his legs until Kouga was already lifting his hips and pushing his rigid wolf cock between his buttocks. When it was pressed against his entrance, the wolf paused.

"Guide me in." Kouga said before leaning down and kissing his lover again.

As Inuyasha sent his tongue to meet its twin, he put a shaking hand around Kouga's thick shaft. He pulled forward, the round head breached his ring. He yelped into Kouga's mouth. Between the cold and length of time he had gone without being mounted by the wolf, his passage was much tighter. But neither he nor Kouga were aware of any pain. Only the pleasure of being in each others arms again.

When the wolf had completely entered Inuyasha, he sat back on his heels and looked at the image before him. His Inuyasha was stretched out over the cloak, his white hair mingling with the snow above his head. His heaving chest was pale save for his two pink nipples which stood out prominently. The Inu's hard cock lay across his stomach, a trail pre-cum ran down his side.

When Kouga then gazed at his own cock, buried nearly to the hilt; Inuyasha's swollen balls were hanging on either side of it. This sight, if nothing else, proved that part of the Inu's heart belonged to him. He began to thrust slowly as he returned to cover Inuyasha's body with his own.

The wolf latched onto one of his nipples and pierced with his fangs. Inuyasha gasped and pulled at his hair but Kouga held firm; sucking the hanyou's blood like he were a pup nursing from his barer. When he at last pulled away, his tongue and teeth were stained a dark red. "I've tasted every part of you now." He said thrusting harder and faster. Biting his own tongue he then kissed Inuyasha, insuring that he swallowed a few drops.

"And now you've tasted me." He growled, this was not a mating mark or some type of youkai bonding, but it was a connection that no one else shared with them. It was special.

Inuyasha bucked wildly under him and a warm feeling spread over their stomachs. He broke their kiss and screamed

"!" His voice traveled down the empty mountain range.

Kouga breed him even harder, wanting his own release before the hanyou came down from his. He had wanted for so long to hear Inuyasha shout his name, and now it was his turn. With a final thrust, his cock released all his pent up seed, flooding his lover's insides to the point where Inuyasha would carry his scent for days.

He gave a mighty howl, not caring in the slightest that his own pack would probably hear it. He had found his life-mate and he wanted to world to know it. The wolf-prince all but collapsed on top of Inuyasha. The pair were panting, red faced, and surprisingly hot given their current environment.

Kouga licked the hanyou's lips and pulled the edges of the cloak around them; he wasn't quite ready to let him leave yet.

For the rest of the morning Kouga and Inuyasha made love in every possible way. Kouga even spent much of the time riding the smaller males ample cock, not caring if he was seen by other members of their tribe. But mostly they were in each others arms with the wolf slowly massaging Inuyasha's insides.

Then finally he caught the Inu staring at the sun, which had reached its highest point in the sky. It was time for him to go.

They rose together and Inuyasha allowed Kouga to dress him, though the wolf's seed was still running down his legs. The Inu found it hard to focus, Kouga's touch still excited him to hardness. It tempted Inuyasha to have the wolf to relieve him but he resisted; if he didn't leave now he might be end up convincing himself to stay one more night. And that would just make his eventual departure worse.

Kouga still wouldn't let him speak and maybe that was for the best. What would he say? Promise to return or say good-bye forever? He couldn't bring himself to say either.

When his obi was secure around his waist, Inuyasha retrieved his sword and returned it to its proper place at his side. And without a word he turned and walked away.

The hanyou got about ten paces before he stopped and looked back. Kouga hadn't moved. He stood there,, the sun reflecting off his naked shoulders and the wind making his dark hair dance around him. The wolf was trying to look strong and proud. To give Inuyasha a lasting memory to remember him until he returned. But the cold air was making his cock and balls shrink up to his body...and he was shivering slightly.

With a deep sigh, Inuyasha marched right towards him. Picking up the wolf's cloak, he draped it around Kouga's shoulders and after fastening it, for the first time since the winter had begun, Inuyasha kissed Kouga. He then jumped away, balancing on one foot for a brief moment, and then he bounded down the mountain so quickly that only another powerful youkai would be able to follow him.

Kouga put a finger to his lips. The lingering heat of the kiss was still there. It was small, closed-mouth, and over far too quickly for the ookami's tastes but it gave him hope. He hadn't allowed Inuyasha the chance to accept or reject his demand that he return to live with him during the winter seasons. The wolf knew better than to try force Inuyasha to make a promise he couldn't keep.

But the kiss told him that there was at least a chance that he would have the white-haired half-youkai in his arms again.

The wind had picked up slightly and Kouga moved to get his own furs. He was about to put them on then reconsidered; gathering them up he held them in one arm and started his trek back up the mountain. The cooling patches of cum rubbed against his skin and pulled the cloak closer around his nude body. He breathed deeply into the wet fur, finding pleasure in the mixture of his scent and that of Inuyasha's.

Some time later.

Kouga stood on the edge of the newly frozen water that hid his den from the outside world. He looked down the mountain as far as his eyes could see. The a fresh wave of snow was falling and soon it would blanket everything in sight. It had been coming down for days now. The weather was not as bad as it had been last winter during the Ice Bringer's seemingly endless attacks, but all of his wolves were now dressed in their thicker and heavier furs. And they had had plenty of time to prepare for the winter. Wood for fires, enough food to spend the season comfortably. Also no need to build the shelters. The cave would be plenty warm enough for everyone to have their own private lair.

The sun was setting and most of the pack was already inside the den, getting fires built and meals prepared. Kouga remained where he was. Since the first snow, he had come to this spot every evening to wait. But still Inuyasha had not come.

"Kouga!" Came a yell from the bottom of the waterfall and the alpha looked down to see Hakkaku staring right back up at him.

"The fires up and the food is ready." The spiky-haired youkai shouted.

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Well...aren't you going to come and take the first bite?" Hakkaku looked a little embarrassed and Kouga had to roll his eyes.

Traditionally, the alpha-male ate first but he had never enforced it. He'd always found it a little stupid and wrong to make his entire pack watch while he ate his fill. And they all knew that. Which meant that they were just using it as an excuse to get him to come inside. Kouga couldn't really blame them, since the days had grown shorter he had grown more distant while he waited for Inuyasha to arrive. He couldn't help it. He had always known that there was a good chance that the hanyou wasn't going to return. That their last day together was Inuyasha's way of wishing him farewell.

And it seemed that was the case. He wasn't coming...and he never would.

Sighing he jumped down and followed Hakkaku inside. Kouga was still the leader of his pack and they came first, even in the face of losing his intended mate.

"Alright." He said in a loud voice as he approached the large fire in the center of the den. "Where's this food that's so great that I had to leave my post to try?"

"I hope you have enough for me!" Came a voice from behind.

Kouga stopped dead in his tracks and the rest of the pack went silent. Turning slowly, afraid that he might realize that he was dreaming, the alpha saw a familiar white-hair figure standing next to the iced-over waterfall.

Inuyasha's face was red from exertion and his robes were drenched from the melting snow that clung to his hair. "Hey, wolf-boy." He said with a half-grin. "Did you miss me?"

Kouga, not one to think before he acted, walked right over to his long-lost lover and showed his entire pack just how much he had missed Inuyasha.

It's safe to say that the elders were not pleased...not that anyone noticed.

-Fin

I know, I know. You're angry that it's over. But I've gotten good at knowing when I need to finish a story. And it's here. Adding any more would just be fluff and the ending would never be right. If you want to know if Inuyasha ever chose to remain with Kouga; the answer is yes but only after all his mortal companions had passed on.

If you want to know if Kouga pupped Inuyasha (and some of you have been begging to know), the answer is 'what do you think?' I will say that youkai are capable of doing far crazier things with their bodies than getting pregnant.

Thanks for the reviews. I don't know when or if new stories will come be written. My advice is make requests and share your ideas. You might inspire me or someone else to write. Now get out there and enjoy life. You'll never know what tomorrow will bring.

Domi- I'd only tear them apart if I was going to put them back together again. Thanks for the kind words. I'm always thinking that stories aren't put together right, I like it when someone tells me they are good.

Sathreal- He's fucking Inuyasha, of course his in trouble.

Teejay- Thanks!

Ardentes- What did you think of my solution? He didn't have to choose between Kagome and Kouga. He got both. Even when it looks like there's only two paths, there's always one more out there to find.

Jdbbrz- Woot for hotness! Writing about three or foursomes is hard to do; so many moving parts. I just try to imagine they are doing and put it into words. As for your question about fires, I'm surprised that you are the ONLY person to ask about that. Anyway, imagine a cold that is sooo cold that a human would freeze to death within seconds, a youkai wouldn't last much longer. Now try to keep a fire going during that while in a cave of stone and rocks. It just wouldn't work in my opinion. Plus the Ice Bringer arrived well before they had a chance to properly prepare for winter, they'd run out of wood in days and have nothing to cook the food with. And nobody wants to eat frozen meat if they don't have to. Sorry about not adding mpreg to the story (and that it ended probably sooner than everyone wanted) but I just couldn't make it fit. I say just assume that not long after Kouga marked Inuyasha as his mate, the Inu was walking around with a very swollen belly. And I can understand why you skimmed over the Inuyasha seme bit; its not for everyone. I like it, I think Inuyasha's got natural seme qualities and Kouga needs someone to show him that he isn't all that. I thought you'd like the part where Inuyasha was getting taken while he slept. He's just not a very light sleeper lol.

Midnightsscream- Kagome I think would have understood. At least about Inuyasha going to live with his youkai family during the winter. I think Inuyasha wisely chose to omit certain details about youkai daily life thought. _

Kougaslover- Oh yes, Kouga tell Inuyasha that he was 'staying plugged' was a real turn on to just write, the image I had in my head while typing it brought it a whole new level. I think Inuyasha would like to hear Kouga talk dirty to him...probably a side-affect of spending so much time with Miroku. I'll keep looking for your update. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all. I know it's been forever but I'm back at uni and I've got a light semester so I've decided to do some writing. Here's some ideas that I've been knocking around.

1) It's the modern era. Youkai still exist but are hidden from humans. The Inu family decides to ally themselves with our favorite wolves in the north. Naturally there needs to be a marriage and guess which wolf prince and Inu hanyou are selected to be married. Naturally Inuyasha isn't to happy with the arrangement, but Kouga and his own pack of horny wolves are willing to give it a try. And, yes, Sesshoumaru makes an appearance.

2) It's mating season for Youkai (I know it's been done to death but I've got a few ideas that I think are new) and Inuyasha gets dragged up north for a whole lot of sex. Not too much of a story beyond that.

3) It's been about 50 years since the series ended and most of Inuyasha's friends have passed on. He's still living at the village but he's becoming more detached with life as time goes by. It turns out that youkai and humanity are parting ways and Kouga (and someone important from his past) wants to bring Inuyasha into his pack. Trouble is Inuyasha not only has to learn how to really live in the youkai world but also the rules of the wolf tribe. And I think we can all guess how Kouga's going to teach him.

4) You think all of my ideas are crap and you have a suggestion of your own or you think I should just come up with a new one myself (which definitely could happen).

Also if you have any suggested scenes or fetishes you'd like to see, let me know. I've already had requests for a spanking scene and/or bondage so keep them coming.


End file.
